Down
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: When their eyes met, something changed and shifted. The world, it seemed, was in their hands. AU
1. prologue

**…**

_"Mom!" _

_So much blood._

_It rained. _

_"Mom! P-Please, answer!" _

_The blood spread under his small body and spilled from the heavy wound. _

_"Mom!"_

_And it _rained_. _

**...**

**…**

"IIIIIII~!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and glowered at the ceiling.

"CHIIIII~!"

_What the hell is wrong with that Old Man?_ He thought sourly as he sat up, the covers draped over his long legs.

"GOOOO~!"

Just in time, he stood in his bed straight. His father whirled in the space he'd been and flew out the open window. Ichigo watched as the older Kurosaki cried out in shock and desperately clamped to the window sill. Ichigo scowled, and stripped from his shirt, trying to ignore the hot flashes burning through his body.

He leaned out the window and his scowl deepened, "Shame on you, Old Man." He groused, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sweat dripped down to Isshin's jaw, "O-Ohayo, Ichigo~! H-How are you?" His legs dangled under his body, flailing about as Ichigo watched, eyelids heavy and a light frown playing around his face, "Mind helping your chichi out?" He offered a big, silly grin to his son.

"Not on your damn life, Old Man." He attempted to wring his father's clingy fingers free of his window sill, "Because of you, I had a weird dream!" He grunted angrily.

"W-WAIT! You're gonna m-make me fall!" Isshin cried before he frowned curiously, "Huh? A weird dream? What about?"

Ichigo paused and stared off into space, grimacing slightly, "I'm not sure…"

_—A pool of blood— _

_—"Mom!"—_

Ichigo's frown deepened. Merging his eyebrows together with frustration, he shook his head and returned his attention to his father, who was staring at him enquiringly. With one final tug, Ichigo was able to dislodge his father window and watched as he fell to the ground.

"It's nothing," Ichigo sighed heavily, "Nothing to worry about." When he was showered and dressed, he walked downstairs. He was surprised when Yuzu stood there, draped in a sailor uniform, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Look! Look, Onii-chan!"

Karin sat at the table, quiet and taking her fill of everything on the surface. He decided to join her. After all, he wasn't very excited that school was starting up again and his sisters were already in junior high. It did not make him happy at all. After all, there were harder test, different people, and _boys_. He sighed heavily as he sat at the table, and instantly scooped up his bowl of rice.

"O-Onii-chan…" Yuzu complained, "You're so mean!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, her sailor suit tie matching her crimson cheeks, "Now, I won't give you the fresh batch of rice, just for that."

Ichigo merely watched as she stomped around the kitchen, murmuring under her breath, "What's the problem?" he groused as Karin continued to eat.

"You didn't even look at me, Onii-chan. I'm starting my very first day in junior year. Can you at least feel happy or something?" She grumbled unhappily as she finished steaming the rice. Scooping it out of the maker, she fidgeted as he glanced at her.

"The zipper of your skirt is down," he replied casually, "See? I was looking?"

She glanced down in mortification, her chocolate eyes widening on her small, pretty face, "O-O-Onii-chan, you pervert!"

"I already knew it," Karin put in offhandedly, toying with her chopsticks.

"SO DID I~!" Isshin danced into the home, bits of grass stuck in his hair and attached to his clothes, "Ichigo is not becoming a man, therefore, he thirsts for the long legs of women, sensual skin, and beyond cute faces that make you want to—"

Ichigo threw his brown shoe at his father, watching as the older Kurosaki splayed onto the floor, holding his face, weeping now, "I'm no pervert, idiot. Not like you."

**…**

**…**

As he closed the door to his home, Ichigo glanced up, and one side of his mouth hiked up in a lopsided smirk, "Oi, Mizuiro."

Plucking an earplug from ear, the black-haired young man smiled gently, "Ohayo."

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOO~!"

Casually, Ichigo lifted a fist and struck it backwards. Instantly, Keigo's face knocked into it, and he flew back, groaning as he fell to the ground, limp and already crying. "Mornin' Keigo," Ichigo greeted lazily before returning his attention to Mizuiro. "Ready?"

"If we don't hurry, we might miss the train." And he turned the other way, heading towards the train station. Keigo followed, complaining about how they treated him.

But Ichigo stood still.

When a shudder went up his spine, his head shot up towards the sky, and his eyes narrowed. Something was off, more different than other days. It had his stomach churning. As he stared up at the blue, clear sky and fluffy white clouds, he'd failed to notice how close Keigo had gotten to him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo~?" His friend asked with a low tone. Ichigo merely watched as he crept closer to him, crooking both brown eyebrows upwards, "Did you just sense something that can't be seen?"

Ichigo pursed his lips, and glanced away, frowning curiously, "Could that be it?"

_Maybe. _

Rolling his eyes, he looked back towards Keigo, his face uncomfortably close to his. "Sou ka. Maybe I did, then." Keigo's forehead blued and Ichigo watched in slight surprise as his longtime friend flailed about.

"I WOULDN'T KNOW! I can't see things that aren't visible!" Waterfalls of tears cascaded everywhere, and then sprinted away, past Mizuiro and shouting to the high heavens.

"You speak…" Ichigo crooked a brow, "strange Japanese."

"I don't know! I don't care! I'm off!"

Mizuiro watched the dust fly up, "Ara, ara, so lively this morning…"

**…**

**…**

"Tatsuki!"

The black-haired women turned to face the three boys, who stopped in front of her, Keigo panting, Mizuiro with a light smile, and Ichigo scowling as per usual. Without warning, she hopped into the air, whirled around, and struck her foot against the side of Keigo's flushed face.

Mizuiro and Ichigo both watched as he cried out and landed on the ground once more for the second time that morning. Ichigo lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Warui, Tatsuki. I was late this morning."

She shook a fist at them, "You better not do it again."

"Gomen ne, Arisawa-san." Mizuiro put in cheerfully.

"Whatever," she turned to the train, where students were boarding quickly, some adults, all speaking with one another. "C'mon. Let's get on before it gets crowded."

**…**

**…**

The train moved smoothly against the tracks.

Ichigo stared up at the sun, beaming down at the world, brightening his own.

His eyes narrowed.

The clouds shifted inwards and the air seemed to thicken, darkness embedding itself into the earth, _his_ earth.

_—Mom! P-Please, answer!—_

His scowl deepened as the headache burnt his head.

_Dammit_.

What's happening? What were these memories? His mother had died in a freak accident, he hadn't even been there, so what was _this_? He blinked repeatedly and lied his head against the cool glass window.

"You alright?" Tatsuki asked, rare concern in her voice.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

_Something's happening…_

**…**

**…**

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped from the window, from the _sky_.

"Ochi-sensei?"

"Please pay attention in my classroom," she smirked a bit, but her eyes twinkled dangerously.

"Right," he grunted, but again, glanced towards the clear sky when she continued on with the lesson.

_—Ichigo, won't you do something for me?—_

What is this?

**…**

**…**

"You've been distracted all day, idiot." Tatsuki put in as they sat on the rooftop, Keigo, Mizuiro, and the breeze.

"It's nothing," Ichigo insisted, but continued to knead his temples.

"Are you sure?" Mizuiro asked with slight concern, raising both brows.

"Yeah, I'm su—" When Ichigo suddenly paused and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, Tatsuki crooked a brow.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" She followed his gaze, to the sky, but saw nothing.

Ichigo swallowed.

"There he goes again," Keigo groaned playfully, "Always seeing things…"

Tatsuki grimaced. _No, this is something else…_

Ichigo's lips parted, "…the sky…"

Tatsuki's frown deepened, "What about it?"

It's_ cracking. _

**…**

**…**

Slowly, he walked home, eyes on the sky above him, keeping a sharp gaze on the small crack in the sky, like it was broken. No matter how many times he spoke of it, no matter how many times he stared hard at it, no one saw it and it wouldn't go away.

A dark presence came from the sky. His spine shuddered, and his throat felt dry.

_Dammit. _

He tightened his grip around his bag.

_What's going on?_

**…**

**…**

A whirl of amber hair.

_They're coming. _

She clutched tightly at the round sphere in her hands.

_They're coming and I—_

The girl squealed as she tripped and landed hard on the ground, only for a flash of green light to fly over her head.

"Give _it_ to us, woman."

She stood the next second, scurrying towards the end of the tunnel, hurrying and hurrying.

_Faster and faster._

_They'll catch me and I'll—_

Run.

Run.

Run.

_Escape. _

Squeezing her eyes shut, she listened for the next charged attack. And when it pulsed towards her, she whispered,

**_"Shiten Koshun." _**

**…**

**…**

Her world _exploded_ for them.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo paused by the riverbank, one had tucked in his pocket, the other holding the bag over his shoulder. He stared out at the deep, rippling water, watching it play with the breeze. It was dark now, and he was sure his family would be worried for his wellbeing.

This riverbank, it made him feel oddly at _peace_.

It made him think of happier times, times he did not remember but wished to.

_—Ichigo, won't you do something for me?—_

That voice was definitely his mother's, but never in his life could he remember her saying _that_ to him. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he tried to keep himself from staring at the sky where he would see that crack, and where it would split open, swallow him up, and send him to where he belonged.

_It's nothing, dammit. _

He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

_I'm imagining things. _

**…**

**…**

And that was when the fire erupted from a few yards away from him.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo gasped sharply in shock as he was thrown back a couple of inches, landing on his bottom hard. Raising a hand to cover his eyes, he tried to watch as the tunnel before him exploded, bits of concrete and dust flying through the air.

His ears rung, and his heart hammered in his chest. Breathing in deep, he instantly regretted it, coughing out the stink of smoke. When he finally regained his senses, he saw the flames venting from the southern tunnels that ran to the city and downtown. It would be a lot of traffic tomorrow, he realized vaguely.

As he raised his eyes again, he was caught off guard to see a wild slash of orange-red flare into the sky.

_W-What the…?_

She stood in front of the flames, as though she were a seraph from Hell.

He trailed his eyes up slender, long legs, full hips, tiny waist, bountiful breasts, and long, long silky russet tresses that overflowed down. The face was angelic – plush, pink lips, small nose, heart-shaped face, smooth, ivory skin, and finally, the wide gaze of silver.

When their eyes met, something changed and shifted.

**…**

**…**

The sky cracked open and sucked in the air.

It had _begun_.

**…**

**…**

**Yay! Another story. I'm such a Ichihime obsesser, but I'm guessing that's a good thing to other people. Anyways, this new story is more high-techy, guns and knives, and martial arts, which means a lot of gore and Ichihime goodness. But there is also something special in store. **

**I hope you liked it. this is only the prologue, so many things need to be solved. Now, I have to finish my chapter for Left You Behind and Can't Reach. I'm such a slacker. **

**Please review. I'm very much insecure of this story. I've never wrote anything like this before.**

**-Star**


	2. nova

**…**

**…**

There were flashes of memories.

_You…_

**…**

**…**

_Numbers. _

_Blood. _

_Snow._

_A bright smile._

_"Ichigo, I need you to do something for me." _

_A dark smirk. _

_Clenched fist. _

_"Mom!" _

_"Run!" _

What is this?

**…**

**…**

His eyes flashed before widening with shock.

"You…"

The beauty did not reply. She, she was stunning, with wide silver eyes, thick russet hair, sweet face, and body of a goddess. Yet, there was a sense of air around her, an aura, that clearly stated she was _innocent_ – maybe it was the way she pressed her bare knees slightly together, or maybe her wide, wide eyes, or angelic, smooth face with ivory skin and delicate bones. She was small, not at all intimidating, but as she stood in front of the fires, and her hair billowed around her, catching around her ears and face and slim shoulders.

The next second, he jerked upward, staggered, but managed to slide against the ground, and catch her in his lap and chest when she fell. Her curves pressed against him wasn't the best thing at the time, with his seventeen year old body and all, but when another threatening explosion erupted from the tunnel and little scraps of stone and debris scattered around the two, Ichigo did not hesitate to scoop his arms under her legs and neck, cradling her gently yet firmly to his chest.

When he was finally able to get his legs to move, he made it through the dark streets, jogging. He'd completely forgotten his school bag, which meant he would get yelled at tomorrow, but the thought only went through his head for a couple of seconds before he glanced down at the girl in his arms.

Bad idea.

From this point of view, he could see a _healthy_ amount of cleavage. Ichigo looked away, but instantly felt the hot blush running up his neck and dusting around his face. He really was an idiot. But just with one glance, he could tell what she was wearing. It was thin, and not at all warm enough to keep her safe in the night. It was snow white, but not as good as her supple skin. It was loose on her, like an oversize shirt. The bottom had been burned off, so it barely reached her upper thighs, revealing her slender legs, which were covered in thigh-high black socks. She was shoeless and the only thing that could possibly protect her from the cold was the long-sleeves that enveloped her hands and his own body warmth. When he decided they were far enough from the dangerous fire, he stooped down to his knees, and her fine hair swept around her as he brought her to the ground.

"Oi," he called, shaking her gently. She was awake – her eyes were wide open and staring into his now. It was unnerving to have those large, ashen eyes on him. Licking his dry lips, he shook her shoulders again, "Oi. Are you…" he swallowed, "okay?"

Slowly, she blinked, and her thick lashes swept against her cheeks. At that moment, she appeared like a nova – shining, blinding, and so very bright, the beauty of the sun, but fragile, like one wrong move would break her.

Flash.

_—"Tell me. How does it feel to lose everything?"—_

Ichigo blinked rapidly as the girl in his arms moved slightly. She jerked and then coughed, her small body jolting forward as she hacked. Guessing it was the smoke still lodged in her system, Ichigo patted her back gently, the fiery strands passing through his fingers. When she finally regained herself, he watched as she slowly lifted her gaze to see Ichigo.

She moved again.

"Ow!"

Ichigo flinched away from her and rubbed his now stinging arm. She'd _pinched_ him.

He tried to stop himself from snapping at her, forget the beauty. Grinding his teeth together, he glared at her as she blinked her big silver eyes, "What the hell was that for?"

"So…" She murmured, eyes staring up at him, "you're not one of them."

He was thoroughly confused, but he did not want her pinching him again. Nodding, he was dumbfounded when she gave a bright smile, overbearingly beautiful in his eyes. A nova, an bizarre sparkling star that outdid the sun.

"Good," she said a moment later. She held out her small hands – such tiny things to Ichigo – and pulled back her fingers to show a small sphere. Ichigo stared down at it, mystified. It looked like a small ball, a little bigger than her palm. Without saying anything, she shoved the weird ball into his limp palms. He hurried to get a proper grip on it. Bringing it close to his face, he stared hard down at the sphere, tiny. The dark essence inside of it reminded him of a lava lamp and the stars of the night. Pink, violet, navy, and black, the night mixed into this small _thing_.

"What is this?" He glanced up, only to see her closer than before. He inhaled sharply. Somehow, his gaze had gone back to her body – heavy cleavage, delicate collarbone, and ivory skin. Pushing down the overbearing blush, he pocketed the ball subconsciously and stripped from his gray jacket, draping it around her slim shoulders. She pulled her arms through the correct holes and stared down at the clothes curiously. "Better?" He asked quietly, and she gave a small smile.

"Un!" she mulled it over, "I-It's very warm."

"Good," a small smirk lit up his face. He looked over her head and saw the fire, smaller than before, and licking at the ground and tunnel. Scowling, he stood and then held out a hand for her. It was late, and it was getting darker. "C'mon. It's cold out here." He had no idea where he could possibly take her besides his house, which would cause a ruckus, but he _wanted_ to bring her with him. The sensations coursing through his body were baffling. She brought unfamiliar memories, unfamiliar feelings.

Hesitantly, she took his outstretched hand. _Something_ passed through him when their skin touched, but he did not want to say anything. He tugged her upward easily and she struggled on her feet.

"W-Wait!" She cried, surprising Ichigo, "T-The Hogyoku…"

Ichigo blinked, "Eh?"

"We have to deliver it to Urahara-san."

"The Ho…gyoku?" He stammered, struggling with the peculiar word.

"We might be able to if we try," she murmured, locking eyes with his. "But…if we don't try now, we might regret it some other time."

"What…what are you talking about?" He whispered. The air changed, shifted, and her hair whipped around her shoulders and face, and enveloped him in her sweet scent. She was so small, delicate, and draped in his big jacket with white coverings. He had many questions now.

Who was Urahara?

What was the Hogyoku?

Why was she so beautiful?

_—Fallen snow—_

_—Bloody body—_

_—"Mom!"—_

With a sharp gasp, he gripped her hand tighter.

_Memories. _

_But whose?_

"Tell me," he swallowed thickly again as the air grew stronger, crushing them, "who you are."

She gazed up at him, and then opened her plush lips.

A hand came out and took a hold of her hair. The mystery redhead cried out and Ichigo jerked in surprise. She was yanked backward roughly by the back of the head, and stumbled towards the guard.

Ichigo – without thinking – lunged forward, keeping a tight grip on her hand. With a wild glance, he saw they were now surrounded. Men dressed in darks goggles and thick, gray clothing – like guards or part of the army – were around them, carrying mysterious weapons. The one who'd grabbed the girl released her a second later, and another thrust the butt of his gun into her stomach.

The redhead beauty yelped again and fell face-first into the dirt below. Instantly, anger lit up inside his body, protective, and instinct was brought out. Before he knew it, his fist plowed into one's face, knocking the man to the ground. Next, his eyes landed on the fallen girl, so fragile in the world of Hell.

_—"If you cannot save your own mother, how do you think you will save yourself?"—_

He gritted his teeth. "Leave her alone!" Without warning, a hand clamped onto his wrist before he could hurt another. Ichigo growled lowly. Just then, a fist plunged into his stomach and the fierce pain ignited through his body. He fell to the ground hard, on his face, and curled his arms around his throbbing stomach. They'd probably bruised his ribs. "D-Dammit…"

A pair of dark brown shoes stepped into his line of view. Struggling, he turned his head a bit so he was able to see the person standing over him. He was older, and quite large and strong. He was bald and dark-skinned, with serious golden eyes, and dressed in a white lab coat. Dragging his strange eyes down Ichigo's fallen form, he murmured in a deep tone,

"Who are you?"

Ichigo did not reply. Instead, he hoisted himself onto quivering arms and struggled to lift himself upwards, "What's it to you, bastard?" Suddenly, a foot slammed into his back, forcing him back to the ground.

"You will speak to Zommari-sama that way!" The soldier hissed down at the teenager.

"That is enough," Zommari – apparently that was his name – spoke quietly and tucked his strong arms behind his back, "It is not needed."

"Yes, sir," the soldier nodded and went back in line, but not without throwing Ichigo one more glare.

Turning to look at the girl, who was struggling to move, Zommari said stiffly, "Do we have _it_?"

_It?_ Ichigo thought. _These people are disgusting._

"Yes, sir," Another soldier replied politely, "It is still alive, but the Hogyoku is not on it."

Ichigo's lips curled down. Currently, the small sphere was in his pocket. The way her large silver eyes had stared up at him, so very trustworthy, made him curl into himself, hiding it from anyone's view.

Zommari suddenly leaned down and took a hold of her thick hair. Orihime cried out and wiggled weakly, "Tell me where it is."

Again, that violent feeling of fury pulsed through Ichigo. He got to his knees with a burst of power, "Let her the fuck go!"

"Shut him up," Zommari ordered quietly. Ichigo tensed and then grunted when a fist swung into his face and he was knocked onto his back. Panting roughly, Ichigo tried not to move when the guard aimed that weird-looking gun to his head, nudging his temple.

"Move again and I'll kill you," the man said tensely. Ichigo clenched his jaw as his fingers twitched, itching to wrap around someone's throat – preferably Zommari.

"Tell me," Zommari snarled, shaking the girl now by her shoulder and hair, "I won't let you walk this earth any longer!" He lifted his hand and struck her across the face. Orihime whimpered stridently and something twitched inside of Ichigo. Before he could even move though, a foot knocked into his back, his spine, and he cried out, shuddering from the intense pain.

"Fuck!" He growled, his body pounding in different places. "J-Just leave her alone…"

"Don't be fooled by its looks, boy," another soldier snapped above him, "Let us do our job."

Standing, Zommari released the girl and stood, tilting his face to the side to crack his neck, "Take it back to the headquarters." He turned to the guards, "Do not let her get away."

"Hai, Zommari-sama!" They all answered in unison. Ichigo watched in despair and rage as one stooped down and roughly took a hold of her left arm while another grabbed the right. They dragged her away on her stomach and soon vanished from Ichigo's sight as they turned a corner.

"Stop…Dammit! Stop—" Zommari's shoe struck Ichigo's stomach, pinning the young man to the ground. Ichigo snarled, glowering up at the stranger hatefully, spitefully.

"Why don't you lie there and worry about school tomorrow? You are sure to be late." The dark-skinned man teased before removing his foot from Ichigo's kidney. The guards chuckled and followed the man, and ducked exactly where the others had gone.

With that, Ichigo's sight began to darken. He fought against the night, and tried to regain consciousness, only for his eyelids to close, and take him down with them.

_—Blood under his shoes—_

I will protect you…

**…**

**…**

"Has she been captured?"

"Eh? You mean Inoue?"

"She couldn't have…"

"Dammit!"

"Where is she?"

"Can you get sighting on her?"

"I'm working on it!"

"Wait…What is _that_?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A light smirk.

"You know this kid, Urahara?"

"Let's just say he's an old friend."

**…**

**…**

There was a burst of sapphire light.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. With a sharp gasp, he sat up, attempting to catch his breath.

_Just a dream._

No.

He glanced around, his eyes widening. He was a few yards away from the river, and he could smell the smoke in the air. It had to be a dream, none of that shit could've happened, could it?

_Only one way to figure out._

Digging his hand into his right pocket, he pulled out the first thing he felt. His eyes bugged when he came out with the blush-purple sphere. It shined brightly in his hand, like the stars above. Staring down at it intently, he tried to decide whether or not any of this was just his imagination.

_"We might be able to if we try. But…if we don't try now, we might regret it some other time."_

He tightened his grip around the ball. "That girl…"

_They took her. _

He had no idea how his injuries were gone, or where they'd taken her. Standing, he stretched out his limbs, and was mystified to see no bruises, no scratches, anything that was misplaced. Pocketing the Hogyoku-thingy, he shook his head and tried to think of a way to get out of this mess and find the girl. He did not know her name, and still, he could not mull over everything properly with all the loose ends and anger still in his system.

_They _hit_ her. _

His fists crunched.

Before he knew it, his body was moving and chasing after whatever his heart told him to. His body was moving on its own, and his heart raced. He did not fight whatever was leading him, but his mind was telling him something _was_ wrong. Scowling deeply, his body turned in time around the corner.

_This is…_

Fire erupted, and he turned his head in time to see a giant explosion burst from inside the city. Ichigo's eyes widened when the air blurred, and then it formed a giant, dark body, bigger than any skyscraper he'd ever seen. It appeared like the monsters in the stories his father used to tell – huge, dark, and a white, skulled mask. It was miles and miles away, but Ichigo could easily see it stomping around the city. He could also hear the shrill screams, the scatter of buildings falling. Right now, he had no idea how to handle _this_.

"Oi, oi!"

"Who's the kid?"

Ichigo's head shot up. There were four soldiers standing in the large alley he'd been watching in. He could tell they weren't from the last batch, but he glared at them just the same way.

"What're you doing here, boy?" One stepped closer, nudging his strange gun at the teenager, "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Ichigo snapped back darkly, crunching his fists even tighter.

Another chuckled, "Wanna a fight? Zommari-sama said we could kill whoever lingered too long. I think you go at the top of the list, kid." He raised his gun, only for bright lights to flare. Ichigo jerked in surprise as the walkway lights on the ground flashed and he was able to see much more clearly.

"Ara, ara~" A playful voice teased, "Must we all be so rude to each other?"

Ichigo turned his head towards the voice, only to see a man right beside him. Ichigo shouted in shock and reeled back. The man was fairly tall, a little shorter than Ichigo. He was holding a cane and dressed in dark green shirt and pants, with a jacket-like cloth. A striped green and white bucket hat was on his pale blonde head, and he was sporting a big, silly smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked, flabbergasted with the turn of events. This night couldn't get any more weirder.

Apparently, he spoke the words too soon.

"I-Is that Urahara?!" A soldier shouted.

The others glanced at the man in astonishment. "He's one of the targets!"

"Get him!"

"So lively," Urahara sighed, his smile widening. With casual grace, the older man turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo-san, do you mind holding my hat?" Ichigo jolted at his name, but did not reply. The Urahara fellow placed it on his head without his consent and then, he was _gone_. With amazing speeds, the blonde unsheathed his sword, which was hidden in his cane, and grinned at the soldiers.

Ichigo watched with astonishment as the guards fired their weapons, and pulses of crimson blasted onto the ground. He dodged out of the way in time one to sink into the ground, as though it were hot lava. When he looked back to Urahara, he had already sliced through a soldier, and he fell with a splatter of blood. Ichigo's stomach – surprisingly – did not churn. Neither did his senses. It was as if he'd seen this before, been through this before.

When Ichigo felt unfamiliar arms wrap around his midsection, Ichigo's body acted without his consent. His elbow jerked backwards, and hit a face, causing the person to grunt. His legs bent and his hand wrapped around an arm, throwing the person over his shoulder and in front of him.

The soldier groaned in pain, completely unconscious already. Ichigo stared down at his body in wonderment, eyes growing wide as his hands twitched, wishing for another person to fight, his body practically begging for it.

"Well," Suddenly, Urahara popped up beside Ichigo. The orange-haired jumped in surprise and stumbled a step back, "If it isn't Ichigo-san~!"

Glaring at the blonde man, Ichigo muttered, "How do you know my name?"

"So suspicious~"

"Oi! You alright, Urahara-san?" A voice called from upwards. Ichigo glanced behind him to see an old building, tall and with broken windows. A hand was waving from the third floor and the blonde waved back.

"I'm alright, Tessai!"

"Hey, answer my questions!" Ichigo snapped at him. The peculiar man glanced over at Ichigo, plucked his hat off his head, and placed it on his own with a wide smile.

"How mean. Ichigo-san doesn't remember me." Sheathing his sword, he placed the cane back on the ground , holding as if he really needed it. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I don't. I've never even met you, getaboshi," Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his chest and then grimaced. Getaboshi? Where had _that_ come from? Urahara also seemed surprised, eyes slightly widened under the shade of his hat before he smiled fondly.

"Getaboshi, huh?" His smile widened, "I haven't been called that in a while, Ichigo-san."

"Dammit!" Ichigo raged, "Stop saying weird shit and tell me how you know my n—"

"Oi!"

His eyes snapped up, and then down. She was short with slender violet eyes, and a slim figure. Dressed in small jeans shorts and off-the-shoulders black shirt, she glared up at him, her short black hair that barely reached her chin blowing with the harsh wind. She held out a thin hand, "You have the Hogyoku, right?"

Ichigo burrowed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the odd sphere. The black-haired girl snatched it away, and sneered up at him, "Don't be so reckless with it."

An arm suddenly propped on her head. Ichigo looked over slightly to see crimson red hair over the girl. He was a man and had strange tattoos. Ichigo watched as he rested his elbow on the girl's raven head lazily, cradling his chin with his hand, "Oh, leave the guy alone, Rukia. You can be so harsh sometimes."

A red tic made itself known of her temple. With a swift uppercut, she threw the man to the ground, "Renji! Get off of me, you pompous ass!"

Suddenly, there was a click from behind him. Ichigo tensed and slightly turned his head, only to see a girl, about his age, with dark hair wrapped up in a neat bun and dark eyes. She was aiming a gun at the back of his orange head, glaring at him.

"Are you the one who infiltrated the Western Tunnels?"

Before Ichigo could even think about stopping himself, his body whirled around and took a hold of her wrist, twisted it an odd angel, and then struck the area in the center of her elbow, causing her to screech and drop the gun into Ichigo's waiting hand.

_What the hell…?_

Ichigo watched with astonishment as his hands worked quick, removing the magazine from the gun, tossing it casually onto the ground, and his fingers did quick work of dismantling the gun into small pieces. It was silent for a few moments.

"Sugoi…" Renji muttered, now cupping a hand over his bleeding nose. "He got Momo…"

"And disabled the entire weapon." Rukia mused, eyeing the orange-haired severely.

Ichigo nearly yanked his hair out, "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what the hell happened! Are you alright…" He sweat-dropped when 'Momo' stood nonchalantly and popped her arm back into the correct socket. She did not make a sound, but the entire group could hear the bone make the disturbing sound.

"It's been at least six years since someone took my arm out." She smirked cockily and glanced down at the gun, "Too bad. That was my favorite one. It was a Mamba Pistol Parabellum. Pretty hard to get when you're fourteen."

Ichigo gawked at her, "You're fourteen?"

Before she could answer, another voice spoke, "Kurosaki Ichigo." Hesitantly, Ichigo turned his head to see a dark-skinned young woman, violet hair pushed into a high ponytail, a sharp face, with intense golden eyes. Placing a hand on her hip, she smirked at the orange-haired, "Oh should I say Hichigo? I forgot if your father changed it or not since Masaki died." She shrugged her slim shoulders, "Well, whatever."

Ichigo blinked at his mother's name.

—"_If you open your eyes, Hichigo, maybe you'll see what is in front of you."—_

As this all happened, Urahara watched carefully. When he finally stepped forward, all eyes snapped to him, "I think you're overwhelming the poor guy." Stepping in front of Ichigo, he allowed his teal eyes to meet his. "This must be a bit much for you, right, Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo swallowed. "Y-Yeah…"

"It's been nearly eleven years, hasn't it? Since we've seen each other, I mean." Urahara mused, smiling again, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember Yoruichi-san or I." He placed a hand on the orange-haired's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll explain everything—"

A giant explosion to the right interrupted the getaboshi. Renji hollered in surprise and Yoruichi dodged out of the way in time as glass shattered from the building over them. To Ichigo's surprise, a large man launched himself from one of the windows, two children in his arms, a girl and a fiery haired boy.

"Tessai!" Momo called, "Take Ururu and Jinta out of here!"

"Hai!" The man bowed quickly as the redheaded child wrestled and the girl whimpered worriedly. Before Ichigo knew it, they were out of sight. Urahara did not miss a beat.

"Rukia-chan, explain it for us, would you?"

The black-haired girl nodded, and Ichigo watched as she lifted her wrist, showing some kind of high-tech watch. Clicking a few buttons, a small screen – the size of a laptop – appeared in front of her, like a hologram. Raising her slender hands, she pressed a few buttons, and words suddenly appeared onto the thin, levitating screen.

"Looks like Zommari couldn't wait. He really doesn't want Orihime to leave the tube. They haven't gotten her to the HQ yet, but it appears that she's running down the Main right now."

"Eh?" Renji exclaimed, "That's all the way in town!"

"And it looks like they've already started attacking in town. Soifon reported saying that they've already released five Shriekers across Karakura and two Acidwires."

"Dammit," Momo muttered, looking up at the pixel-screen, "We're gonna have to hurry."

"Yoruichi," Urahara glanced at her, "You know what you have to do."

Yoruichi gave a sarcastic salute, "I'm on it." And she was suddenly gone. Ichigo jerked in shock as the air changed, and a flash of purple dashed across the alleyway, up the wall, and vanished.

_This is…_

"We'll have to get to the city," Renji put in. He stooped down and opened a duffel bag Ichigo had failed to notice. Unzipping it, Renji stood the next second, coming up with a long gun. He yanked on the lever in the front and grinned widely, "Guess I'll have to use this then."

"Don't play thoughtlessly with it," Rukia scolded gently, already typing away on the blue screen in front of her.

"Aye, aye, captain!" He said in rough English. She glared at him in reply. The redhead turned towards Ichigo and crooked a brow. Digging back into his duffel bag, he came up with another gun, smaller.

He tossed it to Ichigo, who's hands opened in invitation for it.

_What's going on?_

"How…how am I supposed to work this?"

"Well," Renji placed the large gun on his shoulder lazily, "It's pretty simple. It's just a Beretta Px4 Storm, so it won't be too difficult or strong to use. Push the lever in front of the trigger, click off the safety, and aim. Just remember," Renji's big grin widened, "it's not bullets in that thing."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Renji likes to experiment."

In response, Renji puckered his lips towards the petite woman, "You know you love it."

Rukia slammed the back of her fist in his face, silencing the tattooed-man, "Not on your damn life."

Renji shook it off and gave a thumbs-up to Urahara, "I'm off!" He jogged away from the scene, only to glance up to his left, eyes to widen, and then turn back in the other direction, back towards the group. Everyone watched, mystified, as Renji sprinted back to them, and past them. "On second thought," he panted, "I think I'll go this way." And he was gone.

Ichigo frowned. "Wha…?

"Watch out!"

There was an almighty roar and another explosion. Rukia dodged out of the way in time, knocking herself into Ichigo in the process. They both fell to the ground below, and the unconscious, bleeding men a few feet away were vaporized. To his surprise – again – Momo was already setting up her Minimi, and she pointed the light machine gun outwards, placing her eye behind the sight.

"Oh, look at that," She mumbled, "It's Fishbone. Pretty sharp if it found us so easily."

"I agree," Rukia nodded. She wrenched long, throwing knives from her knee-high socks. Returning her attention back to Ichigo, she glared at him, "We're going to clear a path for you. Don't get lost on the way."

Ichigo grimaced, "Where exactly am I going?"

Before either could answer, there was a rumble in the ground and Ichigo looked up just in time to see the large monster, just as the one in the city, and it roared down at them, dirt and rubble flying up as it rampaged.

"Go!" Momo grunted and her gun went off firing. The bangs were enough for Ichigo's ears to burn, but what had him mystified were the glowing, white-blue bullets the size of his thumb erupting from the weapon. The monster roared its anguish as bullets lodged themselves into its arms and it stumbled back, creating huge indentions in the ground. Rukia suddenly launched off the ground, at least fifty feet above them, and her two knives struck the yellow eyes.

While the monster thrashed and howled, Ichigo staggered to his feet, his heart racing.

"Ohoo~ Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo looked over at the man, who was sitting lazily on the ground, waving a fan at him, and smiling from under his hat, "W-What the hell is that?" Ichigo managed to grind out.

"Didn't I tell you?" Urahara's smile widened, "I'll explain it all later." Casually, he tossed the glowing sphere towards Ichigo, "I'm entrusting you with it and _her_ life. Try not to fail me."

"Fool!" Rukia shouted and Ichigo watched as she landed on the ground, knives sprouting from her long sleeves, "I've made the path now go!"

"Right!" Ichigo made sure his legs were steady and then did unthinkable. Dodging past a falling piece of concrete, Ichigo ran onto the battlefield, past Momo, who watched with astonishment and then hurried to shoot under the monster's foot when she saw what he was doing.

_Smart kid._

Just in time, Ichigo tumbled under the monster's stomping foot and moved out of the way in time for it to fall onto its back. With that, Ichigo was gone. Rukia tapped a few buttons on her watch, and they all watched as the monster vanished, now defeated.

Urahara dusted off his hat and smirked, "Good job, you two."

"Whatever," Momo sighed, strapping the gun on her back.

Rukia glanced to where Ichigo had gone, "So…is he really Masaki's son?"

"Oh, that's right. You two are too young to remember. But, yes. I am sure." Urahara explained briefly.

Momo nodded, "He must be. Did you see how fast he broke my arm, and took apart that gun? He's dangerous."

"And he doesn't even know it yet," Rukia shook her head sadly.

"Just like Masaki-chan," Urahara put in.

As there was another explosion from the east and a building fell, Rukia sighed, "Well, we better get going. Momo, get Ikkaku to bring the tank around."

"Right."

Urahara stared up at the night sky, _Masaki-chan, it's starting._

**…**

**…**

_Where am I going?_

_What am I doing?_

_I don't even know how to work a gun!_

But his body moved, and his heart raced. His mind was in a frenzy, but his spirit seemed to know exactly what to do. Before he knew it, he was already jogging down the south walkway. He was in the city already, and the destruction was mind-boggling. There was fires practically everywhere, licking at stores and people were running around, panicking, screaming.

A large truck was turned on its side, and he saw unconscious people on the ground, unaware if they were dead or alive. Ichigo blinked when he saw the soldiers scattering around. When one shot a woman and a teenage boy dead, Ichigo gasped and quickly ducked behind an alleyway. He hurried down the narrow path, and came up on the other side of the street, only to see a fence blocking his way.

This side wasn't any better.

He was quite shocked when _something_ hit the ground hard, creating little spider-webs under its large feet. The monster was smaller than the others, but with the same yellow eyes, mask, and large teeth. A strange sound was coming from its throat – and Ichigo could detect it was giggling, cackling actually, as it bounced on its toes.

_Shoot it. _

With that thought, Ichigo raised his gun and fired. He somehow stayed upright and the force of the weapon sent excitement through his body. The crimson bullet sprang from the gun and went directly through the target's head. The monster howled, and glanced around wildly for the attacker. When its eyes locked onto Ichigo, it roared its vengeance. Before Ichigo could even think about aiming, a flash of purple and orange sprang forward and the monster's bone-head knocked to the side.

"What're you doing, Hichigo-chan~?" Ichigo diverted his gaze upwards, and he saw Yoruichi standing on the monster's head, supporting herself with one hand, her feet in the air. "Shouldn't you be rescuing the princess?"

"My name is Ichigo!" The orange-haired shouted up at her with clear frustration on her face as he lowered his gun, "And I'm working on it…"

Her golden eyes twinkled, "Of course you are."

"GET OFF OF ME!" The monster roared, throwing its strong arms about.

Yoruichi sneered up her top lip, "Shut up, you annoying pest!" She flipped onto her feet, dodging from its big hands, and then brought her foot down in amazing strength. The monster's large chin hit the ground and it evaporated the next second before completely vanishing. Yoruichi pushed the purple hair out of her face, and smirked at Ichigo, "Don't fall behind." And with a flash of orange, she was gone.

"Dammit," Ichigo snarled under his breath, leapt easily over the fence, and then he followed after her. Any soldier he saw, he shot down without another thought.

_What am I doing?_

_What am I doing?_

Who_ am I?_

_—A hand on his cheek—_

_—"Why would you ask such a question? You're Hichigo. And you're my beautiful son."—_

Ichigo gritted his teeth together as the flames grew and ate at the city.

And in those flames, _she_ stood.

She did not tell him her name, but he knew it already, just by _looking_ at her, just by _speaking_ with her, just by _touching_ her.

**_"Orihime!" _**

With a sweep of amber hair, the girl turned.

_(Shining, blinding, _

_and so very bright, _

_the beauty of the sun, _

_but fragile, like one wrong move would break her)_

The monster in front of her roared, and raised its fist.

_I will protect you!_

With a burst of unknown, overbearing power, Ichigo ran forward.

Her lips parted, and her eyes widened.

_—"Hichigo, if someone can't reach you…you force them to."—_

His arms were around her the next second. They skidded onto the ground, flopped, but Ichigo forced himself to keep his arms locked, tight, and squeezing to her to his chest. The two tumbled down the destroyed, fiery street, and came to a slow stop. Still, Ichigo _did not let go_.

She was still draped in his large jacket, and smelled so sweet. When he looked down, his body aching, she blinked slowly, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. He should've been embarrassed that he was so close to her, but he couldn't find anything in him that would push him away from her.

Suddenly, she beamed at him, so bright and happy that he flinched back from the intensity. "Thank you."

"Are…" he panted harshly, "Are you alright?"

"Un!" She nodded, gripping his dark blue school shirt with her small hands. When another brash roar went through night air, Ichigo sat up, bringing her with him. Slowly, she turned her head and saw the giant monster leering down at them.

"Hollow…" She murmured, bringing herself closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo grimaced, "Is that what they're called?"

"I am not…strong enough," she whispered, her eyes lifted to his, locking, "But can you…use me?"

Ichigo blinked, "Use…you?"

Without saying anything else, her eyelids fluttered closed, and there was a subtle glow coming from her back. Hesitantly, Ichigo reached around and grimaced when he felt the warmth radiating from her back. To his surprise, her back arched like an elegant bow, and a wrinkle developed between her delicate eyebrows.

The jacket slipped from her slim shoulders and fell to the ground. Sapphire petals flew around the two, creating a spiral, blue whirlwind that soared around them, and flew up towards the sky, spreading the clouds to reveal the shining stars.

_"Use me,"_ she whispered, tilting her head back, her long, thick hair tumbling down her slender back. Ichigo's eyes widened as her hands moved to her chest and then spread open, revealing the glowing blue circle embedded in her chest.

_Something_ ignited into his body.

Flash.

_—Numbers—_

_—Blood—_

_—Snow—_

_A bright smile._

_— "Ichigo, I need you to do something for me."__—_

_—A dark smirk—_

_—Clenched fist—_

_— "Mom!"—_

_—"Run!"—_

**…**

**…**

_I will protect you!_

**…**

**…**

Ichigo's hand shot forward, and delved into the glowing, deep hole in her chest.

Orihime cried out sharply, her back arching again.

The hollow paused, curious.

A blast of dark red power formed around the hibiscus, sapphire flowers, and shot upwards into the sky, spreading the clouds and igniting _something_ deep inside both of them.

**…**

**…**

"Ichigo."

His gaze shot to her.

Ashen-silver met intense amber.

"Orihime."

Together, they said,

**_"I reject."_**

The world, it seemed, was in their hands.

**…**

**…**

Urahara brought down the rim of his hat as the golden power etched through the sky, spreading, following over dark crimson and the sapphire petals.

"Urahara,"

"Yes, Yoruichi-san?"

Sharp golden eyes glanced over at him, "You know this isn't normal, don't you?"

"Ne, Yoruichi-san, remember when Masaki made that promise to us?"

"That was years ago, boke."

Unsheathing his sword as another Shrieker screeched and rampaged towards them, Urahara smiled brightly.

"I think she's keeping to her word."

With a small shake of her head, Yoruichi smiled softly, fondly, "Both of you are nut-jobs."

"Hai, hai…"

**…**

**…**

**I hope you liked it. Um…I think I got this idea from…darn, what's it called. I haven't watched it in months, I think Guilty Crown. It's not entirely based off of it, but I got most of my ideas from it, well, for this chapter. Future chapters will probably be nothing like the anime or manga. Guilty Crown is pretty good from what I remember. Anyway, I've always loved high-tech animes with guns and technology and random robots. I hope you liked the way I wrote it. it's difficult to describe my imagination and point-of-view but I tried. **

**Please review. Still very nervous. **

**-Star**


	3. direction

**...**

**…**

_—"I made her for one reason and one reason only."—_

**…**

**…**

_ "Use me." _

Ichigo could feel the power.

It ignited _everywhere_.

And he couldn't stop himself from thirsting it, from needing it, for wishing it to be one with him. His teeth gritted as he reached deep inside the girl, keeping another hand on her shoulder to keep her still. Another shrill cry left her plush lips as he pushed deeper, and when he _felt_ the power literally in his hand, he yanked it backwards, out of her for his own uses.

You wouldn't even comprehend how shocked he was when a bolt of light formed between them, and when he pulled his hand from inside her, the light formed together. Before he knew it, he lifted his arm, and found himself staring at the sleek, large blade. It was about as tall as Ichigo was, and with a dark blade, shining beautifully in the light. It wasn't as heavy as it appeared, for he was hold it for another few seconds over his head.

_"Use me."_

Ichigo felt the power surge, leaving Orihime, and formed inside of him, _alive_ and _thickening_.

_—"If you cannot save your own mother, how do you think you will save yourself?"—_

Ichigo's eyes flashed blue.

Clenching his teeth, he crouched lowly, watching as the hollow roared and charged forward.

_What're you?_

Orihime flickered her silver, glowing eyes open before her lips parted, "…_I am power_…"

His eyes narrowed, and before he knew it, his body launched from the ground, and raised his sword high, roaring out his battle cry.

_I will protect you!_

**…**

**…**

Kisuke paused from slicing down his last hollow, and turned his head briefly. When he saw the two very different powers unite, he smiled fondly under his tipped hat.

"Ichigo-san sure is trying his best."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, stretching out her tired muscles, "Tell me about it."

**…**

**…**

Ikkaku grinned wide as he stuck the cigarette between his lips, shifting the gear on the truck. The camouflaged, topless vehicle scurried down the street, and when he made a sharp turn, Momo took that chance to rise onto the hood of the car, the wind bringing her long hair from her bun, and she spread her legs wide, face hard as she watched the hollows pounce and roar.

"Time to get 'em, girly!" Ikkaku hooted, fully enjoying his time as he swerved the car this way and that way. Yumichika frowned, but did not comment as he ran a hand through his short, silky hair.

"You know what Kenpachi said. If we damage this car like the last one, he'll have our asses," the black-haired put in, his frown deepening as he regarded his longtime pal.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ikkaku waved him off with a wide smirk, turning the car around another corner, entirely appreciating his view under Momo's flying skirt. She did not seem to notice as she flipped off the car's hood and landed lithely on her feet. Ikkaku continued racing down the street as Yumichika glanced back over his shoulder, already analyzing as the hollows gathered around Momo.

"She better win."

Ikkaku's smirk widened, "Obviously, you don't know Momo well enough."

And with that, they sped down the street as Momo smirked, readying her bokken, "Let's rock."

**…**

**…**

Renji thrust the magazine into the machine gun. He licked his lips as he completely overtook the gun. He jammed back the lever in the front, clicked off the safety, checked the back pedal, and smirked when it clicked properly.

As the Shrieker roared out its anger, searching for him below, Renji's smirk widened. He propped up his weapon, and positioned himself over it, continuing to grin all the while as he sat on the rooftop of the tall building. As he aimed, one eye squeezed shut as the other went behind the sight, the hollow turned its head towards the curious noise.

His finger pressed against the trigger gently.

"Open that pretty mouth," he murmured, mostly to himself.

The hollow's eyes spotted him, and it crowed, prying its mouth wide.

Renji's finger prodded back onto the trigger, and the blue-white energy swept through the air, and into the hollow's mouth. The monster's brains blew clean out and it fell heavily onto the ground before vanishing completely.

Renji's smirk widened once again until it turned into a fierce leer as he raised his gun to his lips, blowing off the remaining smoke, "Of course, Rukia's mouth is the prettiest…"

**…**

**…**

Rukia, though, was in her own little space.

"Oops!"

Inside of her own high-tech portal, Rukia readjusted the slim headset on her head, and moved around the floating, transparent screens in front of her. When she came across what she needed, she widened the window, sneering up her lip when she saw the other Fishbone heading directly towards Ikkaku's car.

"Ikkaku, ten o'clock." She murmured into the microphone in her head piece. "And stop fooling around."

"Aye, aye!" Ikkaku said through his own walkie-talkie. She could see him peeking out from the top of the car, he aimed with his Steyr machine gun, and blasted off. The hollow disintegrated before it even hit the ground. Yumichika also popped his head from the window and waved towards Rukia, where her camera was perched over the traffic light.

She sighed irritatingly, "Stop acting like idiots and hurry towards Sector Four. Ishida and Nemu should be there waiting for you."

"Whatever you say," Ikkaku teased back, his bald head vanishing back into the truck.

"Fools…" Rukia sighed as she pushed away the window and brought another shining, floating screen to watch.

**…**

**…**

_Kill it._

_Kill it._

_Kill it._

Never in his life had Ichigo felt the enormous amount of hate and fury inside of him, the feelings swirled with the power, and he flew in the air, like he was defying gravity, as if there was _nothing_ that could keep him down on this earth.

The hollow roared loudly as Ichigo neared and dodged out of the way from its long claws. With one slice of his large sword, the beast was gone and he landed safely on the ground below. The fires consumed the stores, the wreckage, and his eyes glowed even brighter as his heart pounded.

_This power…_

He'd felt it before. Somehow, somewhere in his life, he'd been bestowed this kind of power, and it never felt so good. He felt like a whole different side of him had been released, as though he'd been waiting to burn this energy so long ago. He wasn't the scowling, temperamental, older brother anymore, who somehow managed to get good grades even though he had orange hair.

No.

He was someone else.

_—"Why would you ask such a question? You're Hichigo. And you're my beautiful son."—_

Ichigo blinked back to reality – or whatever the hell this place was – when three hollows jerked their heads in his direction. When one pounced, shrieking at him, he hopped back lithely, his body already in tune with the power flowing around him. One opened its mouth wide, and crimson power charged from its sharp teeth.

Ichigo's eyes briefly widened before he leaped back forcefully, and swiped through the launched attack with the sharp blade of his sword. The second threw its power also, and Ichigo dodged out of the way in time to see it blast past him, and it exploded a few yards away in the sky a second later.

_—"Your power is not about you. It's about the people you help, and how you use it."—_

Ichigo glanced down.

Big mistake.

_"Oh, fuck!" _

He did not know how, and he did not _want_ to know how, but he was _not_ on the ground. He was hovering in mid-air, but somehow, he could feel something underneath his feet, as if it were the ground. The ground was at least twenty feet below, and he nearly flailed when he lost his balance.

"AGH! Dammit!" He righted himself, out of breath as his mind escaped from the heavy fog. His eyes found the angry hollows and his eyes widened when they directed their attention to the glowing girl, her back arched, red hair flowing over her slim body, and her face soft and beautiful. Without wasting a moment, the hollows rushed to her.

Ichigo's eyes tightened – forget the no-gravity bullshit.

With his newfound power, he launched himself from the very air, raised his sword, and delved it straight through one of them. The hollow vanished in thin air, and Ichigo glowered up at the second one, watching as it roared and stomped its feet in rage. With sheer lazy grace – as if he'd done this a thousand times – he swept back his sword, and called out,

**_"Getsuga Tensho!" _**

Orihime gasped sharply, **_"I reject." _**

The power erupted almost instantly, and sprung forth, the shape oddly resembling a crescent moon. The white-blue attack bounded forward and made a large explosion. The hollows wailed their pain, and vanished a second later. When Ichigo regained his right mind, and landed safely on the ground, he blinked rapidly as the life and fatigue washed over him.

Somehow, familiarly, he jabbed the large sword on the ground and staggered to the ground, his muscles already aching and his eyelids heavy. He breathed in and out raggedly, and his stomach churned as he thought of everything that passed over this night.

Fuck_. _

_What the hell is going on?_

_—"If you open your eyes, Hichigo, maybe you'll see what is in front of you."—_

Who the fuck is Hichigo?

Whose memories were these?

His life was typically normal, besides the minimal scuffles he had because of his weird hair. He'd never been called out of his name, and he did not think anything of the world, until this night. He swallowed, sweat dewing on his panting, tired body. Scowling, he stood, and stared down at the black, large sword in his hand. To his surprise, the sword began to fade, becoming transparent, and then swirled into a light of yellow and sapphire petals and spun directly behind him in beautiful spins.

_Orihime!_

Snapping his head around, he was almost horrified to see Orihime on the ground, her slender back to him. Her long, thick hair pooled around her and she seemed even smaller as the glowing hole in her chest filled and vanished.

There was silence.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted his thoughts, forgetting about his problems and questions of his life and the world.

Without a second thought, he rushed to her side, and scooped an arm under her delicate shoulders. She was unconscious, but her face was relaxed, peaceful, and her body seemed perfectly fine. His face softened, and the scowl vanished as he watched her slumber, breathing in and out evenly. With a chuckle, he pressed the heel of his free hand against his forehead.

_"Damn…" _

"This is pretty surprising," mused a voice from behind him. Ichigo jerked in surprise, "Are you doing perverted things to Orihime-sama?"

Ichigo's head snapped around, his eyes narrowed dangerously, but then widened when he saw the small, black feline on the ground staring up at him with large, golden eyes. Quickly, he darted his gaze around, searching for the occupant of the masculine, deep voice.

"Hello…?"

"Yes?" Again, his eyes went back to the cat, still watching him.

Ichigo shook his head. He was getting out of control. "Dammit. I'm imagining things."

"No,"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, _The cat just fucking said something._

"You're not imagining things, Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Oh…What the fuck?!_

As soon as Ichigo opened his mouth to cry out in shock and complete horror, the cat raised a paw, eyes twinkling playfully, "Do not…" He paused, "What do the kids say these days?" He seemed to mull it over for a second before nodding his small head, "_freak out_, is it?"

Ichigo gaped openly at the feline.

"Urahara-san is giving you exactly fifteen seconds to decide. You can either release Orihime-sama, forget this ever happened, and leave. Or you can follow me and we can reach out to you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes flashed and darkened, almost black.

Sure, he did not know what was going on.

Sure, he was holding a mysterious, beautiful woman in his arms, who'd just bestowed power onto him.

Sure, the cat was talking to him—_oh, damn the cat is _talking.

With that, Ichigo stood, Orihime in his arms, and sighed.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Ichigo could've sworn he saw the cat smirk.

**…**

**…**

There was a loud beep, and a head shot up.

"Hmmm~?" Ichimaru Gin glanced up curiously and instantly found the flaring alarm going off above his head. Smiling quirkily, he glanced over at Zommari, who had his hands behind his back, scowling. "Is something wrong?"

"It seems the Hollows have all been dispatched." The dark-skinned man murmured, eyes narrowing dangerously, "That thing, prototype two got away. Our shield has been infiltrated by that damned Kuchiki and they've disabled all our cameras."

Gin stepped behind a worker, watching as he typed something into the space, and a screen popped up, the picture blurred rather strongly. "Would you mind zooming in?" Gin asked quietly when he saw the person move. The worker nodded vehemently, sweat breaking onto his brow as he hurried to move the picture closer. When it was clear enough, Gin leaned forward, taking in the orange hair.

Suddenly, Gin's smile widened until it appeared it would crack his face in two halves.

"Well, if this isn't sweeter than a lollipop~?" The silver-haired hummed lightly, playfully. "Hichigo-san, welcome back." His grin widened, and Zommari slanted him a look when he turned.

"You know him—Huh? Gin-sama. Where are you going?"

Gin tossed a thin hand over his shoulder, waving at the man, "Tellin' Aizen-sama the _great_ news."

**…**

**…**

"Ichigo-saaaan~ you're here!" The getaboshi rejoiced as Ichigo opened the door to the roof. From here, Ichigo could see the view of the destroyed city, flames licking at the buildings. The building was very tall, a skyscraper, and Ichigo stepped onto the flat rooftop. The wind wafted hard and Orihime's thick locks of golden-red flew everywhere, lavender in his nose.

"Your coat," Ichigo murmured as the wind grew stronger.

Kisuke blinked, "Eh?"

"Give me your robes. She's cold." After all, his school jacket had been burnt in the fires, and he did not appreciate her being exposed to anyone, especially to this _suspicious_ man. The bucket-hatted man sighed heavily, but continued to smile as he removed his dark, top robes and pushed it out towards Ichigo. Ichigo stepped forward, continuing to glower at the man, and stopped at arm's length. Yanking the cloth from his hands, Ichigo quickly shifted Orihime's weight on one arm, and wrapped the material around her front, keeping her warm. With a soft grunt, he rearranged his grip onto her, and pulled her against his chest tightly. When Urahara's hand reached towards the girl, brushing against an amber strand, Ichigo pulled back, scowling deeply at the man.

Urahara waved his fan playfully at the teenager, "So possessive~"

"Shut the hell up, getaboshi. I want to know what's going on and I want to know right now," Ichigo snapped at him.

"You sure do have a temper," the pale blonde heaved a sigh, "More so than when you were younger."

"I don't know you, idiot!" Ichigo was seriously getting _pissed off_. The man was dancing around the real objective, and making Ichigo even more tired than he already was. The agitation was starting to build into a headache, and the only thing keeping him from lunging at the strange man and beating the answers out of him was the strange, stunning girl in his arms.

Something flashed in Kisuke's eyes, but it was gone just as quick. Ichigo clenched his jaw as the man lowered his head and sighed heavily, "I guess I cannot help it if your memories were tampered with, Ichigo-san."

_Memories?_

"Excuse me?" The orange-haired choked, "My memories are completely fine! I remember my entire life exactly how it is and I think I would remember meeting your weird ass sometime after—"

Kisuke raised his head, a small smile on his lips, "But you _feel_ them, don't you?" Ichigo froze, "When you're with us, when you're with…" He glanced down at the unconscious redhead, and sighed, "They come back to you. The more you wish to go on, the more your memories come forth until you are unable to deny them."

"Nothing. Is. Wrong. With. My. Memories." Ichigo seethed, speaking between clenched teeth, his eyes hard. "This night doesn't exist. I did not meet any of you and before I know it, I'll be back in my room, in my bed, with my dumbass father—"

Urahara perked up at this, "Isshin? How is he doing?"

Ichigo literally _shook_. "Dammit! Shut _up_!"

"Calm down, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo had almost forgotten the cat was still there, and _still_ speaking. Can't anything be _normal_ tonight?

Urahara, though, smiled again, "Sumimasen. I am overstepping certain boundaries. Your mother did say you were incredibly stubborn," He sighed again and locked eyes with Ichigo, "Fine. If wish for tonight to not be real, I can make it so, Ichigo-san. But do you really want that?" He glanced down at Orihime, a _fallen_ angel, "Do you really want to move on from _this_?"

In response, Ichigo tightened his arms around the fragile girl, so very small in his arms, and breathing evenly, against the cold ridges of his neck, telling him that she was alive and all was well. She smelled good, so very good, and her warmth brought his own. In his mind, the deepest part of his soul, he felt like he knew her from somewhere, had met her before, had stared into those wide silver eyes before. But if he had, he would've remembered someone like _her_. Who would _forget_? But now, as Urahara asked this question, could he really turn his back – after everything that had happened tonight – and continue on with his life?

That, but somehow he wished this were a dream.

"Ichigo-san?" Urahara murmured, keeping his eyes on the teenager.

"Too slow,"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Before he could turn his head, something touched his neck gently, and then edges of his eyesight began to fade. When his arms slipped from underneath the girl, tattooed limbs caught her carefully, and he felt his body sway.

_Orihime._

The girl he'd met earlier let go of the sensitive pressure point on his neck, Rukia, and glanced at his staggering body, "Boke, give us a proper answer when you are ready."

Urahara was quiet.

And Ichigo felt himself slip from the earth.

_Don't…_

_—"Open your eyes, Ichigo, and I'll explain as best as I can."—_

**…**

**…**

"GOOOOOD~!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

"MOOOORNIING~!"

A tic developed on his temple.

"ICHIIIIIII~!"

The door burst open.

"GOOOOO~!"

Just in time, Ichigo dodged out of the way, rolling from his bed, and his father hit the wall roughly, creating a body-print and several spider-web, cracks in the wall. Instantly, Isshin pried himself from the wall and grinned bashfully, bits of paint and drywall in his hair.

"THAT'S IT, ICHIGO! BRACE LIFE WITH YOUR CUNNING BOLDNESS!"

Several veins throbbed on the teenager's face, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed venomously at his father, "DON'T YOU HAVE PATIENTS TO TAKE CARE OF?!" The house literally shook from his raging, but Isshin wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Nooo~!" The older Kurosaki chirped, "I am here for my children and my children only, Ichigo! I know you have missed me since I've been so very busy lately, and so, I will bestow my presence upon you to help your dying plea for father!"

Ichigo crooked a brow, "Since when have I ever had a dying plea for you?"

"Aren't you going through a tough time right now?" Isshin said lightly, "After all you're a growing boy, and Valentine's Day is almost here, my son!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "It's _November_!"

"NEVER TOO LATE!" Isshin thundered, shaking a fist now, "As a Kurosaki, you must find the perfect woman and cherish her for the rest of ETERNITY!" With a bright smile, he turned back to Ichigo, who watched him, stupefied and frustrated, "But right now, you'll have to settle for the single life and live with Daddy-chan!"

_RIIIIIP!_

Ichigo's eyes widened with horror.

With his rather impressive chest exposed, he grinned widely down at his offspring, "As your father I will give you all the love and support you need! Come, Ichigo! Leap joyously to your father's bosom!"

From below, Karin casually turned in her seat as Yuzu set the table. After their father's _stupid_ demand, there was a _giant_ uproar and the house _shook_ once again that morning.

"W-WHAT THE HE—" Ichigo's hollered protest cut through the house the next second, "GET _AWAY_ FROM ME!" There were a few crashes, muttered curses, and Isshin tumbled down the steps the next second, bruises covering his weeping face.

"Otou-san!" Yuzu cried, rushing towards him.

Karin sighed heavily, already breaking apart her chopsticks as Yuzu fussed, "Ichi-nii's having it rough again," And then proceeded to stuff her face.

**…**

**…**

_Slam._

Dammit.

Ichigo slowly slid down his door, groaning softly.

_Last night was a dream. _

Ichigo mashed a hand against his forehead.

_Last night was a dream. _

Shit.

_Last night was a dream…_

_…right?_

No.

The memories were blurry and unclear, but he _knew_ it was right, he knew he'd _seen_ those things, he knew he had _heard_ right, and he knew he _wasn't_ crazy.

Ichigo grumbled a curse, but stayed otherwise quiet in his small room.

_And I remember…_

Silver eyes.

A bright smile.

Long, russet hair.

_"Use me." _

Orihime.

He clenched his jaw tightly.

_I don't want to forget. _

Something ignited inside of him and spread powerfully, and he was standing before he knew it.

_I want answers._

**…**

**…**

Yuzu perked up when she heard the familiar footsteps making their way down the stairs. When she spied the orange hair, she quickly stood, bowl ready for him.

He passed right by her, to the genkan and slid into his old converses.

"Onii-chan?" She called curiously, watching her older sibling. He was wearing a white long-sleeved loose shirt and a dark jacket over that, along with his green scarf, fitting jeans, and his hair messily thick and _bright_. "W-Wait, Onii-chan, where are you going?"

Ichigo opened the door and waved casually over his shoulder, "Ja ne."

And the door closed behind him.

**…**

**…**

"We should go window-shopping!"

"Why don't we visit the old shrine?"

"Did you do your homework for Math?"

Ichigo stood in the middle of all the chaos, the people walking past him, the children whining, the couples flirting. He tucked his hands in his pockets and peered upwards, staring up at the building. It was a office building, many coming in and out, and he could see the people on computers in the windows, the chatter and human life.

His eyes narrowed.

Just last night, he'd watched a hollow being thrown through that building. Now, it just appeared as it did any other times. As if it'd _never_ happened. Scowling now, he glanced at the street, where the cars honked and the lights changed. There, he could've sworn he watched Yoruichi – or whatever the hell her name was – slam a hollow into the ground, killing the monster instantly.

When he felt something in his pocket, he frowned curiously. Yanking out his hand, his eyes widened a fraction when they came across the bright sphere.

_Last night wasn't a dream. _

As he stared down at the Hogyoku, a goofy smile lit up his face. He wasn't crazy – even though he had no idea how the ball had gotten into his pocket – and if he wasn't crazy, that meant what happened last night was completely, otherworldly real.

His smirk widened, eyes softening.

And that meant Orihime was completely, otherworldly, _beautifully_, entirely real.

As Ichigo was mulling this over, flabbergasted, someone knocked their shoulder into his. Ichigo blinked several times, and then glanced over.

"Hello~!"

"…Eh?"

"I'm so very sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"EH?!"

Standing in front of him was a _very_ familiar woman with long purple hair tied up in a neat bun, dark skin, slender, golden eyes that shined with obvious bogus sincerity and brightness. She was smiling at him openly, but he could see the hint of her seductive, sly charms underneath it all. Dressed in a nice, dark suit and high heels, she appeared stunning, ready for work, and to take Ichigo completely off guard.

His mouth opened before he could stop it, "Y-Yoruichi-san, you—"

Her slender hand clamped onto his mouth, and Yoruichi's thin eyebrow twitched. But she continued to laugh and smile prettily, "Yoruichi? What has gotten in your head, dear boy? Did I bump you too hard?" She glanced over her shoulder, and Ichigo looked too in order to see the police officer standing just a few feet away, peering at them curiously, _something_ in his eyes from the name.

When she looked back at him, giving him a sharp glare, he decided to stay quiet as Yoruichi continued her act.

"Why don't I take you to the hospital, ne~? I'm sure you shouldn't be walking around when you're mistaking people." She released his mouth and took a rough hold of his left arm. He tucked the Hogyoku in his pocket the next second. She jerked him from the crowded sidewalk, and continued to walk. When her pace picked up, Ichigo hurried to follow, almost wincing when he felt his arm pulled to its limit.

She tugged him around a corner, in a dirty alley, slapped her hand over his mouth again, and looked out to the sidewalk. Just then, the same burley police officer jogged past them, obviously searching for the two. Yoruichi smirked cunningly when he went in the opposite direction and released Ichigo.

He frowned, "What the hell was that? Was he chasing after us? Why're you wearing that and—W-What the—! Wait! _What the fuck are you doing_?!"

Yoruichi peered over her shoulder curiously, blinking at the orange-haired. Her dark jacket had slipped off and she was currently unbuttoning the clasps of her white blouse. Ichigo felt the overbearing blush rise to his cheeks, and he hurried to place his hands over his eyes.

"Have some decency, would you?! This is public, you know!"

"Hichigo," a sliver of amusement was in her voice, "No need to worry. After all, I came prepared." Hesitantly, he pried his fingers from his face, and his frown deepened when he saw the sleeveless black top and constricting tights. The costume she had on earlier was pooled around her bare feet, and she quickly let loose her hair, the violet tresses falling elegantly down her back. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned towards him,

"Well?"

Ichigo glowered down at her.

"What?"

"Aren't you wondering why I'm here?" She asked, frowning now.

He glanced away, "Not really."

Heaving a sigh, Yoruichi's frown deepened, "Look, I didn't have to come and get you, Hichigo. I was just trying to be kind since you are Masaki's son after all. We were good friends; your mother and I. I intend to take good care of her son."

Ichigo continued to glare at her, "My name's not Hichigo. It's Ichigo. _I-chi-go_!" He pronounced slowly.

She sharpened her stare, "Whatever you want to call yourself, it doesn't matter to me. I came to take you to Kisuke."

Ichigo crooked a brow, "You mean that getaboshi?"

A smirk played around her lips, "He really does like it when you call him that, you know." She stared up at him, golden eyes twinkling, "Now," she gathered up her clothes rather quickly, "Are you coming or not?"

Ichigo's eyes tightened, "Will you give me the answers I'm searching for?"

Her smirk widened, "Even _more_."

_—"I wish I could tell you how it works, Hichigo."—_

**…**

**…**

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so."

Ichigo stared at the hole in the ground, as wide as a tire and appeared as deep as a black hole. Sweat dripped down from his temple to his jaw. Scowling deeply, he leaned forward a bit, hoping to find an end to the hole below his feet.

Glancing back at the purple-haired woman, he grumbled, "You _can't_ be serious."

She rolled her golden eyes, "Hichigo, if you don't go, I'll shove you in."

"Dammit! My name isn't Hichi—" His words choked up when his feet touched nothing. Before he knew it, he was spiraling downwards. He shouted out in shock as his stomach flipped and his lights whirled in front of him. He could vaguely hear Yoruichi giggling joyfully a few feet away, but he paid it no mind when the tunnel he landed in began to twirl around and around, much like a slide or rollercoaster. His heart dropped and then jumped in his throat when it went completely dark, and then he slid out, completely spent.

He landed face-first on his face, and groaned loudly. His stomach churned. He felt something land on his back roughly, Yoruichi, and she stood the next second, stretching with a big smirk, "I always love that thing."

She stepped forward, on his spine, and then the back of his head, giggling all the while as Ichigo gave grumbled protests. Rising his head, he found that he was in a room, as big as his own, and there were no windows, but steel walls and floors. The only route of escape would be the whirly-thing behind him – which he did not want – and the strange, iron, hexagon shaped door in front of them.

Yoruichi slipped open a pad on the wall and pressed her hand against the emerald green sensor.

_"Handprint accepted. Welcome, Yoruichi Shihōin." _

Ichigo blinked, "…Huh?"

The doors slid open.

Gaping, Ichigo stood, as everything flooded in front of him, people he didn't know, people he didn't _want_ to know, machines that appeared they were from the exploding future, technology that floated in mid-air and glowed brighter than the sun, and through that he saw the getaboshi speaking loudly to a group of people, a few he could recognize – Rukia, Renji, Momo…

And _through_ them, he could see long, amber hair falling down a slender back. When the doors slid open, the girl turned and the silver eyes found his.

His lips parted.

Yoruichi smirked once more, "Welcome home, Hichigo."

**…**

**…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. I've been working hard on finishing my stories a little more quickly. I'm so happy I could get the chapter out today before I head out of town for the weekend to check out colleges. It is finally time for the truth behind most things with Ichigo and his memories, though I won't reveal _everything_. I'm not _that_ lenient. **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. They make me smile.**

**-Star**


	4. struck

**…**

**…**

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

Kisuke, in return, smiled.

Yoruichi crooked a slender brow, darting her golden eyes between the two.

For the third time, Urahara asked pleasantly, "Are you sure you're not thirsty or perhaps hungry, Ich—"

A vein throbbed in his temple, "NO! Goddammit! I DON'T WANT ANY TEA OR FUCKING DUMPLINGS!" Slowly, the plate filled with said groceries in Urahara's hand lowered. Back to his cheery self, Urahara smiled again, waving his fan playfully at the thoroughly agitated Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yoruichi blinked and randomly raised her own platter of food, "How about some cake?"

"NO!" Ichigo hollered, beyond furious now with the two. Yoruichi exchanged a glance with Urahara, and they both shrugged in sync. The vein in his temple thrashed angrily. "What is _wrong_ with you people?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, the purple-haired woman snorted, "I should be asking you the same thing. We offer you food and you refuse. You know, that's considered rude in most countries."

"Are you retarded?!" Ichigo raged.

"No. If I wanted to, I could become a lawyer." Yoruichi replied casually, offhandedly.

Ichigo was almost ready to yank his hair out.

"Now, now, Yoruichi. Let's not be so rude to him." Urahara cut in lightheartedly, "After all, he's Masaki-chan's son."

"Sou ka!" The purple-haired woman tapped her fist lightly to her open palm, "You remind a lot of her. You know, with the eyes and everything," She stared intently at the teenager, who glowered back at her, "She was also very stubborn."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ichigo averted his eyes, "Shut up. Would you not bring up my mom for at least a few moments so I can concentrate?"

Urahara tilted his head innocently, "Sumimasen. Is it bothering you?"

Yoruichi waved it off, "Whatever."

"Anyway," Ichigo prompted, trying to keep his eyes from traveling all across the odd room. It was as big as his room, but the walls were steel and the door slid open just as the last one, with a handprint scanner and everything. To the right, there were large tubes of some kind of green essence and bulky pipes running out of it onto the ground, and into some sort of machine with many buttons. Ichigo was almost afraid to touch anything. They all sat at a basic table, white, and the line shined down on the surface. Ichigo licked his lips nervously, and tightened his hands into fists.

"I want to know what's going on."

Ichigo was still furious with the two from earlier Before he could even talk to the redhead beauty just moments when he came in, Kisuke had promptly knocked the orange-haired on the noggin and dragged him from the room, the curious strangers watching and Yoruichi followed. When Ichigo had regained his senses, he yelled at them both.

"Do you really?" Yoruichi asked with a sly smirk, "Everything we tell you is pretty heavy."

"Yes," Ichigo nodded firmly.

She heaved a heavy sigh, and glanced towards Urahara, who was staring at Ichigo severely. "Ichigo-san," he started slowly, "I made a promise a very long time ago that I would always protect you. Every day, since you were born, I've kept that promise."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "As I said before, getaboshi, I don't know you."

Kisuke smiled again, but it did not reach his eyes. With one thin hand, he took a cup of green, steaming tea, "That's fine. Your memories are buffered after all."

"Dammit!" Ichigo fumed, "Stop saying that!" He flailed his arms about angrily as Yoruichi scooped up a sweet dumpling, her cheeks puffing out from the food.

"But it is true, you know?" Yoruichi mumbled through a mouthful of dumplings, "When you were taken up by Ichimaru, I had no idea if you would die or live. After Kisuke found you, you freaked out and ran away."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. Of course, he had no recollection of being kidnapped or ever harmed by a man named _Ichimaru_, nor did he remember 'freaking out' over Urahara. He'd never met any of these people in his life, _right_? But instead of giving his usual protest, he listened with open ears. After seeing all this, after battling the monsters, after meeting _Orihime_, he decided it wasn't _so_ crazy to believe what they're saying.

His eyebrows merged irritably, but he did not reply.

Kisuke lowered his head, "It was raining _that_ _day_."

Ichigo's eyes shot up.

"When we found her, you were…" Urahara cupped his hand around his glass firmly, "And all that _blood_…"

"My mother died in a car accident," Ichigo whispered, his voice tighter than his throat, "And I—"

Yoruichi's chair hit the floor loudly, and all eyes snapped to her. Her own gaze was blazing furiously, passionately, "Is that what they replaced your memories with? Is that why—"

"Yoruichi," Urahara placed a hand on her shoulder, and she clenched her teeth hard, "Let me explain this." They locked eyes. Ichigo watched as something passed through them, Yoruichi's hands clasped into fists, and Kisuke's eyes tightened slightly.

"Fine!" She snapped, and whisked in the other direction. Placing her hand on the palm-reader, it scanned, and the door slid open. She was gone the next second. Ichigo frowned at her departure, but Kisuke continued to smile freely.

"Sorry about Yoruichi-san," he put in, "She can be very emotional when it comes to Masaki-chan." He took a sip of his drink, "Where were we? Ah! How about I start towards the beginning?"

Ichigo glared hard at him, "That would be great."

"Well, let's see…When Masaki first joined us, she was very young. Just thirteen, in fact. But she was smart and she caught on fast to most things. Good at hand-to-hand combat, excellent swordsmanship, beautiful looks and intellect. It was very easy to get lost in her." Kisuke grimaced for a moment, "But Isshin-san took a liking to this woman, and everything went downhill from there. You see, it wasn't good to fall in love in the S.S."

Ichigo crooked a brow, "S.S.?"

"The Soul Society. From the way we saved people, Masaki-chan wanted to name it that. You see, our guild is all about the aiding of people. Well, at first, it was. Then, when we discovered a traitor in our group, we could not allow this to go unpunished. He left, soon after he retrieved what he wanted. Along with a couple of good comrades. There wasn't much we could do after that…" His frown deepened, "Sorry. I'm getting off topic, aren't I? It's very hard to explain with so much to say."

"What was his name?" Kisuke peered up at him in confusion, "The man who betrayed you."

Urahara tipped his hat further down his head to shield his eyes, with a sly smirk, "Aizen. Aizen Sōsuke."

A cord struck in Ichigo.

He snapped his jaw tight, a muscle jumping.

_Aizen. _

Why is that name so damn _familiar_?

A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Don't stress yourself, Ichigo-san. After all, you have a lot of time."

Ichigo, thoroughly irritated, and pushed the hand away from him, "I'm fine. Keep going."

Kisuke didn't hesitate, "Well~ we'll get to Aizen later. After Isshin-san and Masaki-san met, there was no stopping the instant attraction. When they got married, Isshin and Masaki decided to leave the S.S. It was surprising to the most of us. Of course, Yoruichi-san and I were the only ones who considered the possibility."

"I don't…" Ichigo breathed out roughly, "I don't really understand where this story is going. What does this shit have to do with my memories? My mom's death? _Everything_?"

"Your memories…" Urahara smiled again, softly, "Well, I guess I should start once again. Before your mother gave birth to you, she was almost killed by a hollow. With this, we were forced to put her under for a while."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Put her under?"

He nodded, "You see, when a Hollow attacks, it puts its energy into that said attack, and when it swipes at you, it expects a clean kill. Yet with your mother, she fought back. And when the claws entered her, so did the Hollow's main power source. We placed her in that tube over there." Ichigo watched as he lifted a hand and pointed it towards the green, glowing large tube on the side. She was to stay put in the machine until you were born. The tubes were made by Ishida-kun, someone you will meet if you are willing to, and they were created for hollows. For years, we've been testing hollows, to revert them back to normal."

"Normal?" Ichigo repeated dumbly.

"Hollows are made from humans."

"Humans…?"

"Haven't you been watching the news? The disappearances of people all across the globe? And when they are taken up, they are mutated into different kinds of monsters. There is nothing we can do besides kill them. But when Ishida-kun puts them to test, we can find out some interesting things. We almost reverted a hollow back to a human, until the young lady unfortunately died from the Hollow Spread. And that is why we still fight to this day. When we figured out Masaki-chan was attacked, we put all of our strength into curing her so she would not die, and nor you. But, instead of leaking out the power from her, we leaked it into you." Urahara locked eyes with the teenager.

If it hadn't been for Urahara, Ichigo would've fallen out of his seat. Truly, this was almost too much for him. Mashing a hand against his suddenly heavy head, Ichigo gritted his teeth, "You're telling me I'm a hollow?"

"No. Of course not, Ichigo-san. The powers, of course, rest inside of you. Did you not see how you wielded that sword? Or perhaps the power you were able to bestow?" Urahara asked gently, releasing the boy's arm.

Flashes of the night before wafted through his brain. Licking his lips, he threaded his fingers into his messy, thick hair.

"I-I…thought _that_ was—"

"It was not a dream, Ichigo-san."

"What is _she_?" Ichigo whispered heatedly, "Is _she_ like me?"

Urahara did not need any further detail. He knew who Ichigo was speaking of, "I suppose you can say that. I found Orihime-chan when she was very young. A toddler. She was dying, and I did not know why or how. I am very sure she is far from human. We were not sure how to treat her so she was in a tube for more than eleven years. Ishida-kun says she is mutated, altered into something he is not sure should exist. When she was released from the tube, she did not remember much, she could not even speak. Though, whenever we taught her something new, she would answer properly and correctly. It was amazing how much she could learn in less than hour. I am not entirely sure what she is, Ichigo-san, but Aizen has a very keen interest in her."

Ichigo's fist clenched tightly. "And my mother? What happened to her?"

"Your mother died when you were young." His voice was deeper, "She had just finished touring the underground Sector Three with you, and as you were passing the Western Gates, Ichimaru-san did not hold back. It was raining when we found her. And you were…_gone_. Ichigo-san, when we recovered you, you did not remember anything."

_"Mom!"_

_So much blood._

_It _rained_._

_"Mom! P-Please, answer!"_

_The blood spread under his small body and spilled from the heavy wound._

_"Mom!"_

_And it _rained_._

"It was as though you vanished from the face of the earth. Your father dropped all contacts with us after Masaki-chan's death."

"And of my sisters?" Ichigo grunted, "What're they? If my mother gave birth to them, wouldn't that give them the Hollow Spread also?"

Kisuke's fan snapped shut, "Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan are not your real sisters." Ichigo did not flinch or respond to this, "They were found when they were born, and the mother died giving birth. Yoruichi-san did not want anything to do with them, but Isshin was the one to take them in. I'm sure they have no recollection of their birth parents or Masaki-chan. After all, we did scan their minds many years ago."

Ichigo lowered his head.

"I understand if this is a lot for you to take in, Ichigo-san and I'll stop if you want—"

"No." Ichigo muttered, raising his eyes to his, "Actually, this isn't coming as much as a surprise anymore."

He had _powers_.

He _wasn't_ completely human.

He wasn't sure if his family was _real_ or _fake_.

And he had a _huge_ Geometry test tomorrow.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo braced his hands on his knees and hoisted himself up, "I still need time to think."

"That's perfectly reasonable. After all, we can still erase your memory of this and you can live on." Kisuke implied.

"No. I want to keep it like this. And I'm sure that is not the whole story."

"Just the beginning~"

"And what about me?" Ichigo murmured, "Why was I able to dismantle a gun? Break that girl's arm?"

"You were trained as a young child. Masaki-chan had ordered it, for she knew you were special. There are a lot of things you do not know about yourself." Without warning, Kisuke raised a small device, a red button in the center and smirked, "Allow me to demonstrate."

"Wha—" His exclamation was cut off as a shrill alarm casted off. The room blared red and Ichigo's eyes instantly adjusted to the new environment. To his slight surprise, his body tensed, ready for anything. Something dark was thrown towards him and he caught it fluidly, barely registering it was a Glock before the right wall started to slowly ascend. When he turned his head, he was not surprised to see three different hollows growling at him.

"Don't worry," Kisuke called to him, "Allow your body to do the fighting. Not your mind."

Even though Ichigo had no idea where he was going with this, he did not feel the need to argue with the weird man. Pulling back the lever, the gun clicked into place, and he held it in his hand familiarly, as though his body was already used to it.

_Go with it._

His eyes narrowed as the hollows were released and they roared, the sound burning his ears.

_—"Your power is not about you. It's about the people you help, and how you use it."—_

Whipping his head around, he was able to see the third, smallest hollow rushing towards him, a killing intent shining in its golden eyes. Without further instruction, he lifted the gun, aimed, and fired. The bang did not deter him, nor did he flinch back like he would before. The white-blue bullet sprang from the weapon, and landed right between the hollow's eyes, cracking through the mask, and it dissolved a second later.

Another growl caught Ichigo's attention. Somehow, his body was faster than his mind. In less than a quarter of a second, his legs launched powerfully and he was at least five feet from where he was originally. He gritted his teeth as he watched the hollow slam its fist into the ground, only a moment where he'd been. Its narrowed eyes found his and it howled at him angrily. Ichigo met the stare dead-on, his gaze tightening dangerously.

With that, the first and second lunged towards him. Bullets fired towards the right, catching the second in its arm. It did not stop it though and it hurled itself off the ground, its teething snapping inches from Ichigo. He raised his gun to its head, and blasted. It was vaporized by time he blinked. The third was equally as pointless and thick-headed, and when Ichigo landed his foot into its jaw, strapped his gun his its mouth and fired, it was gone.

The red light was turned off, and the alarm paused. Ichigo blinked a few times, and glanced down at the gun in his hand. Clicking the safety on, he threw it over his shoulder. Urahara caught it quickly, and smiled.

"Very nice, Ichigo-san. I see your skills still remain, even though you are not sure how to use them." He twirled the gun on one finger casually, "If you want, I can continue with—"

"No thanks," Ichigo cut in, "Not today, anyway."

"Then shall I lead you back to civilization?" Urahara asked. Instead of answering, Ichigo walked towards the door. He glanced at the hand scanner uncertainly. When Urahara walked behind him, he grinned and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure it remembers you."

Placing his palm on the pad, he tried to not shudder as it scanned his hand thoroughly, and then uttered,

_"Handprint accepted. Good afternoon, Ichigo Kurosaki." _

Ichigo decided it was best not to question this.

Wrapping an arm around Ichigo's broad shoulders, Urahara led the teenager down the long slim hallway – clean floors and wide windows that took up either wall. Ichigo did not miss the people that walked past them – they appeared to work there, some wearing white lab coats and others dressed naturally, in street clothes, or even school clothes. Some were old enough to be his grandfather while others were young enough to be in middle school.

Ichigo did not meet of any of their eyes, but they all said the same thing.

"Hello, Kisuke-san."

"Good afternoon, Urahara-sama."

"How are you today, Urahara-chan?"

"Good seeing you, Kisuke!"

"Ohayoooo, Kisuke-tan~!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as Urahara greeted just as happily, waving his free arm freely at the others.

"Is it like this all the time?" Ichigo asked as another person welcomed the blonde

"Of course, Ichigo-san, we're all a family after all." he replied.

"How does this place work exactly?"

"Well, there are different groups. The S.S. is only on this earth to help people in need. Aizen, after all, is throwing over this world bit by bit. No one knows we exist, so it's best if we stay how we are, Ichigo-san. Well, for ours groups we have Ikkaku and Yumichika in front of the vehicles. They can build a full engine, create amazing weapons on minivans, and they're not bad at driving," he giggled at his own joke, elbowing Ichigo in the ribs, "And then we have Byakuya and Rukia in swordsmanship, while Momo and Renji are weapons, such as guns. Kenpachi is good with combat skills, while I would say Yachiru helps Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu with the health, though Uohana seems to have that under control. Toshiro-kun usually helps Ishida-kun with the technology, and Rukia is there almost every day to check on Nemu-san, but then Ishida-kun might get angry and you don't want to get Renji in the mist of it, and then—Oh! Ichigo-san, are you alright?"

Truth be told, Ichigo was having a hard time standing. All these names and people were almost too much to take. And this secret organization, planning to save the world and shit, and this evil guy…It was almost as if they took it from a manga.

"I…I'm fine," Ichigo grunted, pushing the man away, "Can you please show me the damned exit so I can get out of here?"

_"Papa!" _

Ichigo's ears perked up and his head turned just in time to see large silver eyes, perfect, pale skin, and long amber hair. Ichigo paused, but his heart didn't. It went into a frenzy in fact, and he could practically _feel_ her, even though she was about three feet away.

"Oh! Orihime-chan~!" Urahara practically sprinted over to her, and latched onto the young woman. If it hadn't been for a bald man and a petite, white-haired young boy, she would've been on the floor.

"Don't touch Orihime-nee without permission, Urahara!" The bald man snapped, placing his hand on his bokken, "You know how mad Rukia gets when you're _too friendly_."

Urahara rubbed his aching shoulder, "So rough, Ikkaku-san~!" he waved his fan at the two playfully, "Are you in charge of guarding Orihime-chan today?"

Ikkaku smirked cockily and wiped a thumb over his nose, "You could say that. I volunteered. You know how clumsy she is."

"I was heading for lunch, and she followed me." The small white-haired grumbled, "And she won't stop touching my hair."

"Well, it is fascinating, Toshiro-kun," Urahara said, tilting his head, "Don't be so put down." He dug into his robes and soon revealed a pink, round lollipop, "Here~!"

"NOT YOU TOO!" Toshiro hollered, flailing about. He smacked the treat away from his face and huffed angrily, "I'm going to lunch!" He ran surprisingly fast with his tiny legs. Ichigo, though, was not distracted.

She was fine, it appeared. There were no scars or scratches or bruises to speak of, and she stood with the same pureness he'd seen just a day ago. He watched as she blinked her attention away from the two in front of her, and her eyes slowly met his.

Ichigo watched as she stared at him curiously. And then without warning, she beamed at him, so bright and happy that he flinched back from the intensity.

_"Kurosaki-kun!" _

Ichigo's eyes widened. A small body knocked into his chest. Ikkaku's mouth fell open, and Kisuke blinked as the whirl of russet hair fell past him and onto a slender back. Thin arms wrapped around Ichigo's middle. She smelled like lavender, the sun, and very sweet. His arms were by his sides awkwardly and he glanced down to see her firmly attached to him, her face smiling brightly, beautifully.

"U-Um…"

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and pulled back, though her arms stayed around him. She stared up at Ichigo with her large ashen-hued eyes.

"Where have you been, Kurosaki-kun? I was worried and then Yoruichi-san said Papa was digging out your brains and I thought the colorful men would be there to help, but they weren't and so I followed the Moon-sama and stars and found you here, but then Papa tried to hug me and the Moon-sama saves everyone!"

Ichigo _blinked_.

A dark aura was beginning to surround Ikkaku.

Urahara frowned curiously, "Is the Moon-sama supposed to be Ikkaku-san?"

Suddenly, Orihime hopped backwards, a few inches from Ichigo, "O-Oh no~!" She clenched her tiny hands into fists under her chin, "I-I wasn't supposed to come near you! Rukia-chan is going to be very upset!"

"W-Wha…?" Ichigo's hand found her slim arm, "Orihime."

Instantly, her eyes found his and _locked_. The sensations coursing through his body were baffling. She brought unfamiliar memories, unfamiliar feelings.

_—"If you open your eyes, Hichigo, maybe you'll see what is in front of you."—_

"A-Ano…," Orihime stammered quietly, her eyes becoming even larger on her pretty face.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo tried to not pull her closer than she already was. He could still feel the heat of her arms around him, and the way she said Kurosaki-kun had his mind in circles. It sounded oddly warm, comforting.

"S-Sorry," Ichigo let go of her arm, slowly and reluctantly. Their eyes did not leave each other's, nor did she take a step back. Instead, she beamed and clasped her hands behind her back.

"I'm glad you're back, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah," Ichigo murmured, feeling the smile tug at his lips gently. The smile _she_ would always bring. "Me, too."

**…**

**…**

**Sorry this is so late. I hope that wasn't too confusing for most of you. I have such a weird thinking process and imagination that it goes everywhere. Of course, this story would be nothing without meeting everyone and the action. Lots and lots of actions, but with the Ichihime moments. Ichigo and Orihime haven't been fully exposed to exactly what they are. I could only get out the basics, but I mostly wanted to get into why Ichigo and Orihime were made this way, and how they were born and created to work together, more of made for each other. **

**Aizen, as per usual, is the bad guy, and I still have to explain the Hogyoku, the betrayal, Masaki, and Isshin, along with the rest. Right now, let's just settle for Orihime and Ichigo. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was really hard to write, with everything to explain, and I at least rewrote this chapter three times. Such hard work. **

**Please review, it'll make my day. I've been trying so hard to please random people in school and out of school. I could really use the support. Thanks for reading. **

**-Star**


	5. orbit

**…**

**…**

He could _feel_ her.

She was like the sun, or maybe the moon, but much brighter. He orbited around her constantly, he began to realize, maybe even more than the supposed bodyguard. He allowed himself to tread after her quietly, watching her hair fall down her head in a red-gold halo. Her hair was interesting; it wasn't completely red – there was blonde, sunset orange, brunette, and auburn mixed all into one. It was long, falling past her waist, and wonderfully thick. Ichigo wished to touch it, run his hands through it to see if the tresses were as soft and silky as he guessed.

"What're you all doing here?"

Ichigo's thoughts broke. He'd failed to notice they'd left the long hallway and were now in an unfamiliar room. It was slick and the walls were steel, just like the rest. The hexagon door slid shut after them and Ichigo finally broke his eyes from Orihime to glance around the room. It was large, a set of four steps of stairs that traveled up to a second platform, which had yellow lines on it, "_Caution_," it said. Desk-size machines were beeping quietly and shining. They lined every spot of the wall, along with a large screen that held over the entire room. For some reason, years with Yuzu and Karin when they were younger flashed through his head – Saturday mornings when he'd prepare the cereal and watch them stare at the television and drool, as though the superhero shows were the best. There'd always be the giant boss who'd flash onto the giant screen and tell the team of their jobs. This sweeping thought had Ichigo sweat-dropping.

"Ah! Orihime-san. Good afternoon."

Ichigo grimaced, glancing over to see a man. He was fairly tall, and lean, healthy skin tone and dressed in a white lab coat. His dark hair contrasted deeply with his pale complexion. His glasses shined cunningly on his narrow face as he gave a small, welcoming smile to the redhead. Instantly, Ichigo did not like him. The guy appeared as though he was thoroughly ostentatious.

"Konnichiwa, Ishida-kun!" Orihime chirped, raising a thin arm in the air to wave it freely. Ichigo took a step back, for if he hadn't, he would've been struck on the head. He looked back towards the man, and was able to see a woman only a foot away from the group, her hair tied back neatly in a bun, her eyes staring straight ahead, and she was also dressed in a white lab coat, yet smaller and tighter against her curves. She held a clipboard in the curve of her right arm, and flickered her eyes briefly to Kisuke.

"Good day, Urahara-sama." She murmured blankly, her voice quiet.

"Tehee~!" Urahara whistled, and waved his fan towards her playfully, "Hello, hello, Nemu-chan!" He scurried towards her and tackled the girl in a bear hug, thoroughly shocking Ishida. "So soft, Nemu-chan~!"

"Please, sir," Nemu murmured emotionlessly in his chest, quite still, "This is not appropriate for such a time, due to the infinitesimal entities we are researching. It will be very problematic if anything were to happen to the studies." The table filled with glass tubes and different substances rattled behind them as Urahara ignored her words, giggling and clutching her closer.

"Urahara-san, please—" Ishida began, trying to dislodge the girl from his grip. The door slid open the next second, and Ichigo's head snapped around, finding his eyes locked on a woman. She was dressed in a dark suit, greatly contrasting with the white room around her. Her hair was tied up neatly, professionally, and her heels clicked against the ground. She had oval glasses perched on her small nose and papers stacked effortlessly in her slim hands.

"Good afternoon, Kisuke," she said politely, not at all disturbed by his antics.

"Ah!" Urahara whirled around to face her, Nemu staring impassively ahead, "Hello, Ise-san, how are you this fine day~?"

Subtly, her eyebrow twitched, "Not very well. Have you seen Shunsui around?"

Orihime's head jerked up, "Oh! I remember." She giggled. Ichigo's head tilted curiously as the spectacled woman faced her. Orihime's tiny hand clamped over her mouth, "I-I'm not supposed to tell!"

"Orihime-sama, _please_." The black-haired woman leaned close to her, "He's supposed to finish his paperwork. If he doesn't turn it in by the deadline, who knows what will happen?" Her blue hued gaze was begging the redhead to spill.

Hesitantly, Orihime removed her palm from her mouth, "W-Well, he told me not to tell, but he's…he's…" She struggled, but when she opened her mouth again, there was a loud bang and curse from above. All heads shot upwards and Ise's eyes narrowed viciously.

_"He's in the vents?!" _

A second later, there was ghostly laughter wafting from the ceiling above them all.

"Dammit! Shunsui! You come here right now and finish this work!" She fumed.

"You'll have to catch me first, Nanao-chan!" A deep, lively voice sang back. He was on the move again, Ichigo could tell. Nanao growled, much like a wild beast, multiple veins popping around her face. She turned on her heel, keenly listening the man above. She slammed her hand against the reader and left before any could stop her.

"Woohoo~ someone's in trouble!" Urahara crooned, arms still fastened around Nemu.

"Urahara-san, please release Nemu. I don't think she can breathe," Ishida said softly.

"My circulation is perfectly satisfactory," Nemu murmured blankly.

A vein throbbed against his temple, "You're not helping!" Ishida crowed.

_Is this place always like this? _Ichigo thought, frowning deeply now.

Without warning, there was the sound of stomping feet, the whir of a door opening, and then a battle cry. Ichigo moved slightly out of the way instinctively, just as Rukia came flying. Her small foot landed directly on Urahara's jaw, causing him to whirl back, and onto the ground, body limp.

"Oh!" Orihime gasped, "Papa, are you alright?" She rushed to his side. Ichigo kept an intense eye on the girl, making sure she did not stumble or fall. Ikkaku simply watched as Rukia landed on her feet, glower at the fallen man and crossed her slim arms over her chest.

"What did I tell you about getting touchy-feely with my cousin?! I'll kill you!" She raged.

Nemu blinked, but was otherwise silent.

Urahara popped up the next second, somehow unscathed and just as bright as before, "But Nemu-chan is so soft and lovable! A lot like…" He trailed his gaze around and it stopped on his concerned "daughter", "ORIHIME-CHAN~!"

"Eh?" Orihime gasped. She did not have enough time to step back. Urahara's arms wrapped around her firmly and she squeaked. Rukia and Ichigo's fists balled in unison.

"Put her down!" Rukia demanded sharply.

"Stop bouncing her, dammit!" Ichigo's felt his teeth grind together. Orihime was so small in Kisuke's arms, her large eyes peering around innocently, her slim arms flailing, as though to get away. Ichigo felt something in him rise, something powerful and protective of the girl that he did not wish to question. His foot met the left side of Kisuke's face and the blonde released her, spinning in the other direction, but not before Rukia raised her own foot, whirled around, and landed a blow on the man's side. He crashed into Ishida and they both fell to the ground, Ishida hollering out his indignation.

Rukia hurried to Orihime, who was watching this all with her large eyes, "Are you alright, Orihime?" Rukia asked, her eyes concerned, as though she were a mother worrying over her child. Ichigo took a step closer to Orihime, these people were insane. Ikkaku did not seem to be doing his proper job as he poked the unconscious Ishida with his bokken. Urahara was already up again, dusting off his robes.

"I-I'm fine," Orihime chirped. Her gaze hesitantly locked with Ichigo's and he loosened his jaw, finding himself much more calm when she was around.

Rukia followed her gaze and was thoroughly surprised to see Kurosaki Ichigo, orange hair and all. She stood straight and placed her hands on her thin hips, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo glowered back at her, "Tch. None of your business, small fry."

Instantly, a vein thrashed in her temple, "Excuse me?"

Ichigo nearly growled at her. Almost immediately, he did not like the girl one bit, "You heard me, _midget_."

"Who the hell are you calling a midget?" fumed Rukia. She suddenly grabbed a hold of Orihime's shoulder, jerking the girl into the conversation. Taking both shoulders in her grip, she held the girl in front of her, "See? She's almost as short as me and no one calls her a midget!"

Urahara's smile widened as Orihime began to sputter. "R-Rukia-chan, please, don't—"

"But look at these things!" Ichigo's mouth nearly fell open when Rukia pointed up Orihime's full breasts. Orihime squeaked as the petite black-haired behind her continued, "And she's super cute, isn't she?" She paused curiously, "Orihime," she continued casually, "you know, you remind me of this girl, you know from that dating online game where you can choose your own future and boy," she suddenly gasped, taking a hold of Orihime's shoulders to whirl her around to face her, "You're my own Haruhi Higurashi!"

Orihime's delicate eyebrows merged, "Ha…ruhi…?"

"Ah~ I played that game before! Did Lisa show it to you?"

Rukia nodded, grinning now.

"OTAKU!" Ichigo hissed in horror. Orihime was visibly shaking from the entire ordeal. Ichigo finally decided that everyone fucking here were lunatics. This time, he reached out and took Orihime's wrist, pulling her back towards him. Orihime gasped sharply, letting out a little, "WAH~!" as Ichigo yanked her to him.

"K-Kuros—"

"I'm outta here!" Ichigo declared as the others continued to fuss, argue, and _poke_, while Nemu stood in the mist of everything, her eyes staring blankly ahead, as per usual. Pressing his hand against the reader, Ichigo waited until it greeted him and slid open before walking out, keeping Orihime on a tight grip, allowing her to follow him. The doors closed after the two bright haired teens.

"Pardon me." Nemu murmured quietly. Kisuke paused from his laughing and Rukia stopped gushing about her 'otaku' mannerisms. "It seems Kurosaki-san and Orihime-san has left the room. Is this not acceptable?"

Urahara blinked.

"That pervert!" Rukia seethed, akin to a raging bull. She suddenly took off towards the exit, dust flying up in her wake. The door slammed shut after her, but was opened enough time for a slender black cat to slip in.

"Ohoo~!" Urahara suddenly cried, dancing in spot. He rushed towards the feline and scooped it up instantly, "Neko-san, okaerinasai!" He chuckled and bounced the cat up and down in his hands, "Woo! Upsy daisy!" Nemu simply watched, "Woooo! Wanna go one more time? Upsy daisy! Woooo~! YAY!"

Ishida sweat-dropped, "Please stop poking me, Madarame-san."

**…**

**…**

Quickly, Ichigo treaded down the hallway, keeping a tight grip on Orihime's wrist. Her wrist was small in his hand, the bone thin, and her skin warm. She was wearing a long, loose, yellow sweater that overlapped her hands, but Ichigo could easily feel her warmth through it.

"This place…" Ichigo grounded out, thoroughly frustrated, "How could my mom fucking stand it?"

"Eep!" Orihime jerked to a stop. Ichigo turned his head, crooking a brow.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes were large, larger than usual, and she appeared nervous, "Y-You said a _bad_ word."

Ichigo blinked.

Orihime peered up at him innocently.

Face-palming with his free hand, Ichigo scowled, "Fu—Dammit! Okay, I'm sorry." He managed to mutter. His vocabulary was limited today from the amount of stress leaking from his body. She blinked her long lashes at him, but did not say anything as a large, silly smile lit up her pretty face. He blinked, dazed.

"It's okay," she reassured gently, pulling her wrist back to link hands with him. The world, somehow, faded away, and the stress left his body in a heartbeat. She was smiling and he was staring and she was holding his hand with her soft strength as he tried to get his muscles to work.

"ORIHIME!"

Ichigo jerked out of his stupor when he heard the enraged, boisterous call. Orihime's face lit up and she raised a hand, as if to wave it, but Ichigo yanked on her hand, tugging her back down the hallway. The end of the hall was a dead end, besides the door. Ichigo pressed his hand against the reader, and it slid open, only to reveal an elevator. Without wasting any time, Ichigo pulled Orihime inside, who was blinking curiously, and pressed the first button he could. Just then, he was able to see Rukia rushing down the hall towards the two, fully prepared to rip Ichigo apart, only for the door to slide shut in her face.

The elevator moved and Ichigo kept his gaze safely on rolling numbers, three, four, five…Orihime's fingers timidly tightened around his. He risked a glance over to her to see she was smiling softly, her free hand's fingers hovering over her lips, as if to hide the smile, and her cheeks were pink. He felt his own tall-tale of a blush coming on as the air around them thickened and the numbers slowed, stopping on eight.

Ichigo did not wish to know how many floors exactly there were in this underground, weird bullshit. As the door slid open, Orihime skipped out, tugging Ichigo along with her. No words were needed between them, it seemed. Again, there was another long hallway. Orihime seemed familiar with it, stopping on the third door down the row. The doors slid open almost automatically.

Ichigo was thoroughly shocked at the size of the room. Somehow, it reminded him of an airport staff, which landed the planes through headsets. He'd seen enough action movies to know what the rooms looked like. People were at the computers, typing and speaking with all their might, while a few people in lab coats walked around, giving orders and treading briskly. Orihime walked to the light, silver bars that were around the higher platform, which they stood on. A few steps led down to the rows of computers. From what he could tell, the other higher platform on the other side of the large room was for the leader of the group.

Suddenly, Orihime was lifted up. The redhead squealed, surprised, and Ichigo jerked. A large hand was bunched into the back of her bright sweater and hovering her above the floor. Still, Orihime kept a tight grip on Ichigo's hand. A tall man, about Ichigo's size, was holding her, glowering down at the girl. His hair was a peculiar sapphire and his green eyes were narrowed dangerously. He was built pretty impressively, and his tight black shirt didn't appear as though he wanted to hide it.

"G-Grimmjow-san…" Orihime murmured, her voice in slight awe as she met his gaze.

"What the fu—" He face-palmed, obviously remembering something, and then continued, "What the _heck_ are you doing in here?"

Orihime blinked, "I was showing Kurosaki-kun around."

"Kurosaki?" Grimmjow lowered her a bit so he was able to see Ichigo. He was scowling deeply at the blue-haired man. "Well, well, look who's back." The man grinned wickedly, "Last time I saw you, you were running with your tail between your legs."

Ichigo's glare sharpened. He did not know the guy, but he could literally feel the rivalry they held against each other, a silent contest that never went unfinished. "Yeah, right," Ichigo snorted vaguely, "Now put her down."

Grimmjow crooked a brow, his smile vanishing.

"You heard me." Ichigo said, "Put her down. Now." Slowly, Orihime was placed on her small feet and Ichigo yanked her towards him, keeping his grip tight on her hand.

"Do I even desire to know what you are involving yourself with, Grimmjow?" A deep voice said behind the blue-haired man. Instantly, red tics broke across the tall guy's face before he took a step back.

"Get the fu—" Orihime's ears perked up curiously, "Get the heck away from me, Ulquiorra!"

Orihime's face lit up, "Ulquiorra-kun!"

A shorter male with dark black hair stepped into Ichigo's line of view. His hands were behind his back professionally and his pale skin contrasted deeply with his satin hair. Sharp green eyes met Ichigo's briefly before they closed, a sigh tumbling between his lips.

"Woman."

"Good afternoon, Ulquiorra-kun~!"

Grimmjow smirked, "Looks like she's happy to see you, _Ulquiorra-kun_~"

A silent, deadly glare was aimed at him, "Trash—"

"How was the mission, Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime continued, her expression turning anxious, "I heard you had to wrestle Yogi Bear!"

Ulquiorra simply stared at her, "There are no bears under water, Woman."

"Right!" Orihime nodded vehemently.

Again, Ulquiorra's gaze switched over to Ichigo, who met his stare head-on, "You must be Kurosaki Ichigo. I have heard so much about your disposition that it is becoming rather an nuisance."

Ichigo did not reply.

Orihime beamed prettily, "I have to show Kurosaki-kun the stations. This is the main quarters, Kurosaki-kun, but you see, I'm not allowed to come in certain places because sometimes I touch things and then heads get blown off and dying is so sad, which people do not listen to me and the big blue men will soon rein over, because I pressed one button. Ulquiorra-kun is the Head of this place, but he usually isn't here since he's battling Yogi Bear and the other people of Strawberrytopia~!" She said this all in one breath, causing Grimmjow to face-palm again and Ulquiorra's eyebrow to twitch subtly. Ichigo, though, was not deterred by this, and instead, he listened keenly.

"You should probably leave before fucki—" Ulquiorra shot Grimmjow another harsh glare, "Before Harribel comes back, making a fuss and shi—" There was the sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh, hard and angry, and Grimmjow sputtered, grasping his stomach, and then fell to the floor. Orihime gasped in surprise as Ulquiorra lowered his hand back to his back.

"Trash," he commented dully before turning around and walked right over Grimmjow's quivering body.

"Bye-bye, Ulquiorra-kun!" Ulquiorra did not pause or turn to wave back at her, but continued down the steps.

"Bas…tard…!" Grimmjow hissed. Wisely, Ichigo clamped his hands over Orihime's ears as Grimmjow let out a list of explicatives to the black-haired man. Taking a hold of Orihime's hand again, he led her back towards the elevator. Pressing a button, the doors slid shut and moved again. Ichigo could've sworn he could feel it moving towards the left, not up or down.

"It's really nice here, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime continued on, "There's really good food from Uohana-san and Yachiru-chan and Renji-kun's smiles are really big~ but Rukia-chan always says it's stupid," She giggled at this, "Kuchiki-san gives me meat buns and Shunsui-san is really nice to me when we play poker on Fridays with Jushiro-chi, but he gives me candy even when I don't win~!" Suddenly, an idea popped into her pretty, little head, "Ah! Candy! We have to go get candy!" She pumped their intertwined hands in the air. "Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, you like candy, don't you?"

Honestly, he did not. He could tolerate chocolate, but for _her _– a small smirk lit up his handsome face – he did not mind. "Yeah," he replied.

And he was rewarded with a smile that outdid the sun. Something tugged in his gut as she beamed up at him, so very beautiful and bright with rosy cheeks and long hair that swept around her waist. He did not understand how he was so comfortable with her or how he exactly ended up in this predicament, holding hands and wishing for her to be closer, following her wherever she went. Everyone they ran into did not seem deterred by them together, as though it were natural. That's the way it felt to Ichigo, so very natural that he wished he could stay like this with her for as long as he could. He knew, at some point, life had to catch up to him, he would have to return to school, go back to the pace of things, but right now, he did not wish to leave her side. Not when she was smiling at him, laughing, and clutching his hand as though it were a lifeline. Her large, large eyes sparkled on her face, smiling at him.

The door dinged, breaking his thoughts.

She tugged him along, another long hallway, only this time, she paused on the first door. She walked in without knocking, dragging Ichigo along.

"Orihime-chan~!"

As if instinctively, Ichigo side-stepped, taking Orihime with him. A brunette with a large sakkat on his head landed face-first on the floor. He was wearing weird robes, greatly resembling the getaboshi with the pink, ladies robes and sandals. He groaned deeply against the floor before lifting himself up with a pout.

"Orihime-chan is so cruel~" He cried.

"Shut up!" Ichigo planted his foot directly in his face. For some odd reason, he reminded him greatly of his father. Although he did not know the man, he had a feeling, at some point he'd met him in his life.

"ITAI! Ichigo-kun!" The man stood, "That hurt~!"

"Dammit," Ichigo grunted. So he did know the man, after all. He still needed to question the getaboshi on the memory-thing, "What is wrong with you people and touching her?" Orihime was behind Ichigo's back protectively, watching the entire ordeal with her wide eyes. Averting his eyes away from the brunette, he found his eyes on the room. It wasn't like the others – the floors were wooden and the walls were glass. In the center of the room was a large table, along with a few futons on the floor, in the corner.

"Shunsui-san, isn't Nanao searching for you?" Orihime asked curiously.

Shunsui chuckled, his teal eyes sparkling cunningly, "I'm too fast for her. In fact, in my earlier years, Orihime-chan, I used to be a ninja!" He made a crazy pose, a glistening, green background around him, and the sound of gushing ladies somehow wafting through the air comically.

Orihime's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Don't lie to her, bastard," Ichigo bit out.

"So harsh!" Shunsui complained before returning his attention to Orihime, "How about we have some sake, Orihime-chan? To celebrate your new knowledge of me."

Orihime tilted her head curiously as Ichigo felt a vein about to combust in his temple, "She's too young!"

"You're never too young to partake in festive activities!"

"I'm afraid he's right, Shunsui," another, gentle male voice put in.

"Ah!" Orihime perked up, "Jushiro-chi!" She pulled Ichigo along with her and they stopped at the table together. A man with sharp, yet gentle features sat there. His snow-white hair was long, reaching his waist. He was also dressed in dark robes, though he seemed much more "steady" when dressed. His dark eyes regarded Orihime familiarly, softly, and then gave Ichigo much of the same treatment. Ichigo nearly sighed in relief – finally, someone normal.

"I brought Kurosaki-kun and he says he likes candy, too~!" She chirped happily.

"Wow!" He seemed happy over the fact, "That's perfect because I have much more." He stooped down under the table, only to resurface with an armful of random treats: pockeys, chocolates, kompeito, chips, taiyaki, and many different snacks that Ichigo had probably never tried. Orihime took the brown paper bag full of treats with wide-eyed wonder.

"Oi," Ichigo grimaced, "You're gonna give her a cavity."

"Don't worry, Ichigo-san." Ukitake reassured, "I don't think that's possible."

"SHUNSUI!" The brunette, though, was already climbing into the vent chambers, and it closed after him. Jushiro casually took out a newspaper from below and Ichigo watched as the doors slid open to reveal a panting, wild Nanao. "Where…is…he?"

"He went to the training grounds," Jushiro said easily. Orihime gasped at the lie and Ichigo watched with heavy eyelids as she nodded and took off in the other direction.

"C'mon," Ichigo took the bag out of her hands, "We're going." He tugged on her hand.

"Hai~"

As the door closed behind the two, Jushiro placed down his newspaper and Shunsui slid from his hiding spot.

"Good to see them together again, yeah?" The brunette grunted with a small smirk.

"Yes," Jushiro's smile widened, "I'm sure Masaki-san would be very happy."

**…**

**…**

The doors slipped open. This room was also different. The floors were steel and so were the walls, and everything was pale. Cloth-made dummies were attached to the walls at the very end of the room, and Ichigo was able to see Renji and Momo standing there, a line of guns at their feet.

Renji glanced up curiously. The first thing he saw was long hair, bright clothes, and a smile.

"Oh, hey, Orihime," he greeted nonchalantly. And then he saw the person she was beside, "Oh, hey, Ichigo," he reloaded his gun and then whipped back around, "Ichigo?!"

Ichigo fit the bag full of treats in the curve of his arm, "Yo."

Momo turned her head, surprised, "Oh. It's that guy who broke my arm."

Ichigo visibly bristled, "I _apologized_ for that!"

She shrugged, "Whatever. It's fine anyway." Pulling back the trigger on her gun, she shot the dummy straight in the heart, sending it to the ground. Orihime jumped at the noise. "What're you two doing here? You know Byakuya-taichou doesn't like you near guns, Orihime."

Ichigo felt something swirl inside of him. It seemed everyone was fiercely protective of the young girl. Ichigo could see why. She was small, delicate, and her happiness seemed too childish, as though one wrong thing would break it. Orihime seemed like the kind of person you wished to protect, if only for a fleeting moment, whether it be your life or just from someone else. But that also felt _wrong_.

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed, "She should be able to come in any room she wants. She ain't some animal."

Renji crooked a brow. Orihime started, surprised.

Momo merely inhaled, "I should've known he would say something like that."

Renji shrugged, "What're you two doing, anyway?"

"I'm showing Kurosaki-kun around the S.S.," Orihime said happily, pumping their intertwined hands in the air again. Ichigo felt a small smile twitch on his lips. "And we went to the Head and the lab to see Nemu-san and Ishida-kun and Ulquiorra-kun was back and I was in the air with Grimmjow-san, but then Kurosaki-kun said he liked candy so I brought him to Jushiro-chi and now here we are~!"

"Where's Ikkaku?" Momo asked, frowning now as she sat down, another dummy being round up on the other side of the room. "Shouldn't he be with you today?"

Orihime glanced up at the ceiling, as if to think, "He was poking Ishida-kun so I didn't want to bother him."

Renji sweat-dropped at her choice of words, "Sou ka." Placing the large gun on his shoulder lazily, he returned his attention to Ichigo, "Hey, I forgot to congratulate on beating up those Hollows. I've never seen that kind of stuff in my life." He held a thumbs-up.

Recalling the night, Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Momo reloaded her light machine gun, "Don't be bashful about it. You and Orihime make a hell of a team."

"Momo!" Renji growled when the explicative slipped from her mouth.

"What!" Momo snapped, "She's a grown woman now. She should be able to listen to us swear. I don't even get why Kisuke made that a damned rule."

"Seriously," Renji said loudly, "Good job." He clapped Ichigo on the shoulder, "I've taken a liking to you." He winked slyly.

Ichigo resisted the urge to shudder, "Are you…?" He did not have to finish his sentence, for Renji had turned as red as his hair.

"NO!"

He had failed to notice, but Orihime had gotten quiet. Discreetly, Ichigo glanced at her under his eyelashes, her hand was tight around his, clamping with her soft fingers, but her gaze was staring at the pristine floor, her lips parted, as though a memory was wafting over her head.

"Orihime," he called shortly.

She did not respond.

"Orihime."

Her eyelashes fluttered.

_"Hime." _He did not know where the name had come from, but it sounded natural coming from his mouth. Orihime seemed to feel something too when it came from his lips. She jerked, surprised, and then turned towards him, her wide eyes earnest and bright. A smile lit up her face, beaming brightly, silly and pretty and enough to squash any of his concerns.

"Sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I was just thinking." She said softly.

His eyes narrowed, but he did not question it.

"ORIHIME!"

Again, _that_ call.

Orihime started in surprise and Ichigo turned in time to see a foot sailing his way. Just in time, he raised the full bag of treats and her tiny foot broke right through it. Ichigo moved out of the way as a waterfall of junk food splattered everywhere. Orihime appeared crestfallen, Ichigo appeared uninterested.

"Dammit," Rukia shook the bag from her foot and shin. Jerking her head up to glare at the orange-haired, she sneered up her lip, "You…!" She averted her gaze to Orihime, who was watching worriedly. Instantly, her expression changed, "Orihime, are you alright?"

"You sure are anxious about Orihime all the time," Renji tossed in.

Rukia's cheeks flushed, "I am not!"

"You know she can't resist cute things," Momo agreed.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Remember that time she almost risked her life trying to save her damn Chappy?" Renji said.

"NO!" Rukia howled, flailing about, and her cheeks a fine red, "WRONG!"

"Tsundere." Everyone murmured underneath their breaths, including Ichigo.

Rukia was starting to writhe now. Quickly, she found her target, and before Ichigo knew it, he found himself in a swastika hold. Ichigo hollered in shock, falling to the ground as Rukia yanked his arms at impossible measures.

"S-Stop! Dammit! You're going to break my…_OW_!"

Orihime squeaked worriedly.

The doors slid open to reveal Ikkaku, Yoruichi, and Urahara, who stared down at the peculiar group, Renji and Momo watching, Orihime trying to diffuse the situation, and Ichigo under Rukia's petite body, shouting and yelling.

"Rukia-chan, please release Ichigo-san. After all, we have to return him just the way he was." Kisuke said.

Ichigo was up before any could notice. Rukia fell off his back, startled as the taller man grimaced, "Return me?"

"Why of course~" Kisuke sang, "School is out for high school students. After all, you have to get home, don't you?"

Something tugged in Ichigo's gut, causing him to stare down at Orihime. Her eyes slowly lowered to the ground, and her shoulders hunched inwards. "Oi, oi, oi!" Her eyes darted up to his and locked, "Gah. Don't get all upset."

"B-But we still have to go to Soifon-san's room and you have to try some of Uohana-san's cooking and you still haven't met Byakuya-senpai and Kenpachi-san would've loved to meet you and after that we could finish the candy Jushiro-chi gave us and maybe…we could…" Tears started to well up and vaguely Ichigo thought that her eyes shined even _more_.

Obviously, everyone was surprised to see her cry. It appeared as though she never cried, only big, silly smiles and weird thoughts.

Kisuke continued to smile, _She cried once before. When you left, Ichigo-san._

A hand touched her head softly and she started under the touch. Her tears paused on her face and Ichigo's eyes flashed and darkened.

"I'll come back tomorrow. And we'll do whatever you want. Alright?"

And Orihime beamed back. "Un!"

Dropping his hand reluctantly, he tucked his hands into his pockets. A small lopsided smile hitched his lips, "Yeah…"

**...**

**...**

_—Fallen snow—_

_—Blood under his shoes—_

_—Large silver eyes—_

_—"Ichigo!"—_

_—"If you open your eyes, Hichigo, maybe you'll see what is in front of you."—_

**…**

**…**

"IIIIIIICHIIII~!

Brown eyes creaked open.

"GOOOOOOOO~!"

The door slammed against the wall.

Vaguely, Karin listened as Yuzu began to worry.

"DAMMIT, OLD MAN! GET THE HELL OUT!"

It seemed the Kurosaki household would never stop shaking.

**…**

**…**

"IIIIIIICHIIII~!"

The orange-haired continued to walk.

"GOOOOOOOO~!"

Keigo pounced.

"Sup," Casually, Ichigo wrapped his arm around the neck and they both slammed against the ground. He squeezed tight around Keigo's throat, and the brunette squealed and thrashed, "I give, I give!"

Mizuiro sighed quietly, "See you guys later."

"Yeah. See you at lunch." Ichigo muttered.

Tatsuki walked into the classroom, and spotted the two on the ground, "Idiots, what're you two doing?"

"Please, Ichigo! I can't…breathe…!"

"Oi," Ichigo glanced up to meet Tatsuki's eyes, "I called you yesterday. You didn't come to school. Somethin' happen?"

Ichigo's face remained neutral. Tatsuki waited for his answer, crooking a brow. One, two, three—

"You could say that."

**…**

**…**

Cool brown eyes stared at the picture.

A small smile.

Gin's grin widened, "What da'ya say, sir? Time ta get started?"

"I suppose you are right, Gin. After all, we want him to feel welcome in his new environment."

"Aye, aye, captain~!"

"Make sure you send him a little treat. I want to see exactly what he can do."

"No problem." Gin turned and walked out of the room.

A thumb ran over the orange hair, "Welcome back indeed, Hichigo."

**...**

**...**

**Yay! Finally done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. There's still a lot to explain, but I love how Ichigo and Orihime already act with each other. Now, it's time for the comedy, romance, and definitely action in the next chapter. And don't worry, Orihime is not as innocent and child-like as most of you have concluded. **

**Please review. It'll make me happy~!**

**-Star**


	6. world

**…**

**…**

The clouds rolled over the school and students hurried to file into their respective classrooms, chatting and laughing, oblivious to the inner turmoil blooming within the city.

As Tatsuki twirled her pencil in her nimble fingers, she was quick to throw a glance over her shoulder.

_He's acting weird. _

Her eyes narrowed.

_Weirder than usual. _

Licking her lips, she returned her attention to the board as Ochi-sensei continued on with the lesson, writing this and that.

Ichigo, though, was in his own world.

Yesterday had been a force to be reckoned with. Not only did he learn much more than he'd originally hoped for, but his world was turned upside down. His family wasn't actual family, his mother was murdered and he'd been followed for almost his entire life. He leaned on his desk heavily, slouched, and stared out the window, watching as the clouds moved and formed and his jaw clenched ever so slightly. Now was definitely not the time to daydream, but he watched as those clouds formed into large silver eyes that gleamed and shined with a large smile. Somehow, a smile of his own hitched at his lips. He guessed it wasn't all bad. He could still imagine her small hand in his, tiny bones under fragile, ivory skin and flushed cheeks under a big gaze of ashen-gray. He could already detect the _feeling_ in his chest – he missed her already. Someway, she made all of _this_ easier to control, easier to mull over, but that seemed as though that was the kind of person she was.

Returning his attention back to the window, he listened to the drone of class. A scowl was brought to his lips as he thought of Orihime all alone in that giant place, beaming and running around, small and bright. He did not like to think of her there with all those strange people and guns and machines and especially getaboshi, but he did not protest as they kicked him out.

_—Blood under his shoes—_

Ichigo's eyes tightened.

The memories still came in flashes, but they were there and they were real and full and left him with a sickening feeling in his chest. His mother had been murdered – another topic he would have to discuss with everyone at the S.S. If that was true, then why did his father also believe that his mother had died in a terrible accident? As Kisuke had said, his father had also been a part of everything, and even though he did not like think of his exuberant, hyper, maniac of a father lying to him, he knew that all of this was at least a portion of the truth. But that also meant his Old Man had secrets of his own and a lot to explain. Ichigo – sooner or later – would get his answers. Another thing that tore him up was _how_ she died. He'd been there to watch her death, had watched the blood seep underneath her body, and somehow kidnapped by some "Ichimaru" character and taken to "Aizen", whoever the hell these people were.

_Great. More questions for me to ask. _

There was a light breeze and Ichigo blinked from his thoughts, for the window was not open and there was no fan installed in the classroom. He nearly fell out of his seat when _something_ splatted against the glass of the window and leaked.

_'Ichigo, please commeth immediately to S.S.' _

The red liquid trickled down, thick and dark as it evaporated as quickly as it had come. Others students had been distracted at the sound, but were confused when nothing was to be seen. Ichigo jerked from his seat, standing, and shouted,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?! IS HE _CRAZY_?" Skillfully, Ichigo ducked in time for a piece of chalk to sail over his head. He turned towards the teacher, multiple veins throbbing in his face, "Hey!"

"Stop making so much noise, Kurosaki," She groused, sneering her upper lip at him.

His eyebrow twitched violently, "But—"

"SIT DOWN!"

Instantly, he listened to her demonic voice, plopping back down in his seat. Tatsuki crooked a brow at his strange behavior, but did not voice her concerns as she also glanced towards the window. Nothing seemed to be different, but she could've sworn she saw a black feline slowly make its way across the school yard.

She rolled her eyes.

_Gah. Weird shit every day. _

**…**

**…**

"So what was that in class, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked curiously.

Ichigo glanced up from his uneaten sandwich situated in his hands, "The hell? You heard about that already?"

Keigo threw a lazy arm over Ichigo's shoulders, "Everyone already knows how crazy and weird you are, Ichigo. Mind tellin' us what's going on in your tangerine head?" He was practically arching against Ichigo now, begging for the latest gossip.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched again as he tried to stop himself from crushing his lunch, "Fuck. It's nothin'. Just my imagination, I guess." He bit into the bread and chewed, completely ignoring the taste of mayonnaise, even though Yuzu knew he hated it on his sandwich. He glanced towards the edge of the roof, the railings, and narrowed his eyes.

Keigo followed his gaze, but found nothing, "Boo boo~ You never tell me anything, Ichigo!" He complained unhappily, wailing, in fact.

Ichigo's fist rose and Keigo was on the ground the next second, blue rivers of tears running down his face. Mizuiro glanced up from his phone curiously. A red tic became known on Ichigo's orange head, "Dammit. It ain't important!"

Tatsuki was busy unwrapping her own bento. As she peered into it, she couldn't help but smile softly. Her young sister had truly tried – the hamburger was made into perfection, the veggies were seasoned, and the wieners were cut into little octopuses. Breaking apart her chopsticks, she dug in, "I honestly don't listen to Ichigo and his weird ways anymore. It's so old."

Ichigo's fist slammed against the table this time, "My life ain't damn entertainment, Tatsuki."

She waved a hand dismissively, "Whatever."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. The getaboshi was crazy if he thought he was going to ditch school to go to that crazy place. His eyes darted back to the old tree in the school yard and he swore he saw a flash of white disappear behind the wood before it was gone. Ichigo blinked and scowled again, down at his sandwich this time.

Maybe people were still following him. Damn. He really didn't need this today. Really, Ichigo just wanted to continue on with his day, with his life, but he knew that was as close to impossible as him acing the Geometry test later. Eyebrows merging frustratingly, he stuffed his half-eaten lunch back into the bag and dug out his juice box, easily sticking the straw through it.

Today, he just wanted to be Kurosaki Ichigo.

**…**

**…**

"Oh! Ichigo! See ya!" Keigo waved a hand over his head.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and raised his own palm casually, "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

A fist hit his arm and Tatsuki frowned, flexing her hand, "What the hell have you been doing? Lifting trucks?"

Ichigo shrugged, turning towards her. No need to attract any more attention to himself. "What you hit me for?"

She crooked up her brows, "It's Friday, idiot. No school tomorrow."

Ichigo wracked his brain, frowning deeply now, "Ya sure? I could've sworn…"

"Ichigo," her voice made him glance back at her. There was a flicker of concern in her dark eyes as her eyebrows swept higher up her forehead, "Are you sure you're alright? You seem much more distracted than usual."

Ichigo's nose scrunched up. Of course Tatsuki would notice a difference. She had always been like that. Turning his face away, he scoffed dryly, "Tch. I'm fine."

She grimaced along with him, "Whatever, stupid. Just don't come crying to me when people start to suggest therapy."

A vein throbbed in his temple, "They won't, dammit!"

She waved him off again, "Yeah, yeah." Sprinting a few feet ahead of him, she whirled back around to wave, "See you later!" She turned the corner, gone the next second before Ichigo could even bother replying.

He tossed his bag over his shoulder lazily. As he began to walk, he went to the store, somehow picking two chocolate bars. This reminded him weirdly of Orihime. He could feel that fluttering in his chest – so very weird and confusing – but he ignored it and paid, continuing his way home. It was sundown by time he made it and when he reached the door, he was slightly surprised to see a white piece of paper against the wood.

He spotted a couple of chibi faces, along with his name in giant kanji.

_Ichigo, I've decided to take the girls out for dinner for their first week in junior high. Unfortunately for you, your presence was not needed and thus we left you behind. Please finish the minimal chores _

_-Laundry_

_-Dinner for yourself_

_With lots and lots of love-power, _

_Isshin-chi!_

A crudely drawn picture of his fuzzy face was on the bottom and Ichigo clenched his jaw, eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. "Those damned idiots!" He thrust the door open, balling the paper in his hand. He was a part of the family, too. Slipping off his old converse, he continued down the hallway.

_Hiss!_

Ichigo jolted in surprise and his gaze darted around before falling onto the black cat on the ground, his foot on its dark tail. It hissed viciously up at him, golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he rushed to lift his foot.

"T-The hell?" He groused, "What're you fuckin' doing here?"

"Language, boy," the cat said in its deep tone. Ichigo's scowl deepened, _damn talking cat_, "You should respect your elders."

"You're a cat," Ichigo said flatly.

"And you're a teenager with orange hair, but you do not see me trampling over your pride."

The vein in Ichigo's temple was truly going to explode. Stalking past the cat, he continued down the hall, "So what, are you here to take me to…" His stomps paused in the living room, much more open than the tight space of the entrance, but that wasn't what made him stop.

Pale, soft skin.

_Orihime._

She sat on the low table in front of the couch, feet tucked underneath her comfortably. Ichigo's mouth fell open as his bag dropped from his limp hand and hit the ground with a low _thud_. Somehow, the sound did not register in his mind as he realized much more skin was visible than what was acceptable.

Slowly, a waterfall of auburn hair fell down the slender back. Her slim arms came around, clasping on the bra. He was in complete shock as she took a loose, pale pink spaghetti-strapped shirt and brought it over her bright head, positioning it correctly over her body, hiding her supple skin from his view.

_Hiss!_

Ichigo broke from his staring when he felt claws on his left leg. He glanced down, nearly toppling over in shock as the black cat attacked his school pants, hissing and revealing its fangs. Shouting his indignation, Ichigo shook his leg until the cat released him, landing lithely on its feet, glaring at him with his golden orbs.

"What a pervert," it commented, turning its face away, "Watching Orihime-sama dress like that…"

Ichigo sputtered, unable to form a complete train of thought. The flashes of the pale skin and elegant shape of her body spurted through his mind. He tried to fight down the pink in his cheeks, averting his gaze awkwardly, but somehow, his eyes landed back onto the redhead.

She jerked, as though surprised, and hesitantly turned around, the strap on her right shoulder sliding down to her shoulder. Ichigo swallowed, his mouth dry. She was just as stunning as she was yesterday. Large silver eyes, thin shoulders, delicate collarbone, smooth skin, and long, thick red-gold hair that slightly pooled around her on the table. Suddenly, a radiant smile lit up her face.

"Kurosaki-kun~!"

Ichigo nearly jumped in surprise as she lurched from on top of the table clumsily. He pitched forward, prepared to catch her, but she caught herself and the next second, her thin arms wrapped around his neck. Ichigo started in surprise as her soft scent surrounded him, lavender. He found himself breathing in deeply as she clung to him tightly. She was short – a few inches underneath his chin – and her curves pressed into him. Her legs were bare besides the small skirt that revealed her thighs and calves and she was barefoot. Ichigo grunted softly, and stooped down at bit.

Orihime squeaked as Ichigo scooped her up easily. She peered up at him and Ichigo glanced away, pink in his cheeks, and carried her bridal style back towards the table. He could've placed her on the couch, but she seemed to like the table much better as she settled onto it comfortably with a wide smile.

"You shouldn't walk around barefoot," he said sternly and her smile widened in response.

"Hai~!" she gave an exuberant salute to him, appearing irresistibly adorable. Ichigo glanced away again – somewhere safer. The wall was good.

"What're you doing here?" He asked and daringly locked eyes with her again.

She blinked. "I wanted to see Kurosaki-kun. You said we could be together again."

Ichigo's scowl melted away.

"I followed her," the cat said from beside him, causing his attention to waver, "She isn't supposed to leave S.S. grounds without permission."

Giggling shyly, Orihime shifted, her skirt pushing up a bit more to reveal even more skin, "I know, but they never, ever, ever, ever let me leave and Kurosaki-kun was gone for a very long time!" She seemed upset about this.

"You should be able to leave that da—" He cut himself off from his harsh language and scowled again, "That _stupid_ place." Orihime blinked at the word while the cat rolled its yellow eyes, "Come here whenever you want."

Her eyes grew on her face, impossibly big and glowing now, "R-Really?" She beamed up at him, "That makes me very happy, Kurosaki-kun."

"When Yoruichi-sama and Urahara-san find you, Orihime-sama, you probably won't be able to leave your room for days. It's dangerous for you to leave the grounds." The cat reprimanded her.

Orihime inched closer to Ichigo. "B-But—"

"No buts. We need to head back, _now_," he turned around, fully prepared to leave the home with the redhead girl. Ichigo sneered.

_Like hell that was happening._

"She's not goin' anywhere," Ichigo drawled frankly. The cat glanced at Ichigo over its tiny shoulder, "She can stay here as long as she wants."

Yellow eyes sparkling cleverly, the cat said, "And who are you to make that decision, Kurosaki Ichigo? You do not know the regulations and—"

"Screw the regulations." Ichigo replied lazily, "Orihime ain't some prisoner. Stop treating her like one."

The cat's eyes narrowed. Orihime gripped Ichigo's dark blue shirt with both hands, "Neko-san…" She murmured softly, "I want to stay here with Kurosaki-kun."

He sighed in response, "Orihime-sama—"

"Then it's settled," Ichigo concluded before the feline could argue. "Until she wants to go back, she's staying here with me."

"Oh! Really?" Orihime smiled brightly again, "Now we can eat all the candy we want and watch scary movies!"

Ichigo smiled softly, watching as she gushed on and on while the cat appeared disturbed.

"Orihime-sama, you know you are not allowed to—"

Quickly, Ichigo threw a glare over his shoulder, only for the feline to retaliate with a sharp hiss, the fur bristling upwards, "We'll do whatever you want."

Ichigo could've sworn 'Neko-san' was smirking now, "And what of your family?"

Ichigo nearly face-palmed. How in the hell was he supposed to explain a beautiful, radiant redhead to his family? No telling how his father would react. Either freak out or remember the girl. Ichigo still had to find out what the hell was going on.

"Fa…mily?" Orihime repeated slowly, tilting her head, "Family? Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, you have a family?" She tugged on his shirt, causing his attention to revert back to her, "Can I meet them? Can I? Neko-san, do you want to meet Kurosaki-kun's family, too? I'm sure they would want to watch the movies too and eat candy and choose dresses for weddings of the little blue men~!"

Neko-san sweat-dropped, "Orihime-sama, please—"

"Oi," Ichigo's attention, again, went somewhere else. Off to the right of the table, he could see a basket of freshly washed clothes and towels. Some were folded against the far wall while others were still bundled up. Orihime followed his gaze and then beamed. "Did you do that?"

"Un! You were gone for such a long time that I had to find something to do." She mulled this over, placing a finger against her chin, "Your father's room is awfully dirty. There were clothes everywhere." Digging into the bin, she pulled out a pair of Isshin's briefs, "Like these…" She stared at them, "I can't remember what they're called…"

Sputtering in shock, Ichigo was quick to yank the underwear from her dainty hands and then dropping them as though it burned, "What the fu—Don't touch that kind of stuff, Orihime!"

She blinked, "Eh?"

Roughly pushing a hand through his messy hair, he sighed heavily, "Damn," he ignored Neko-san's glare, "How am I gonna hide you?" He peered down at her as she began to fold once more, the strap falling further down her upper arm. She bathed in the orange sunlight from the wide windows, so very lovely. Ichigo watched as she peeked upwards and her eyes landed on the full-blown poster of Kurosaki Masaki.

Orihime blinked once again. "…"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "You know her?"

She hesitantly glanced over her shoulder at him and offered a soft _look_, "…She seems familiar, but…" She gazed back towards the photo, "I'm not very sure."

For once, the cat was silent. Ichigo merely crossed his arms over his chest. When she paused, confused on how to fold a long-sleeved sweater, he reached towards her.

"Here, lemme…" He bent down, taking the shirt from her as he got comfortable on the floor. folding the shirt properly, he watched as she smiled at him, thankful, and then continued onto the next set of clothing. For some reason, a sense of warmth filled his chest.

This, this was something he could see. She was stunning and in his home, alone with him, folding clothes, smiling, and as random as it was, he could imagine a future, somehow, someway, that would smooth over the pain of his blank memories.

**…**

**…**

There was laughter.

Ichigo's head shot up and Orihime blinked with innocent curiosity before her face suddenly brightened. She clumsily climbed off the table, surprising Ichigo, and hurried towards the hallway, "Family! Family~!"

"Oh, fu—" Quickly, he grabbed the back of her shirt. She gasped in surprise as the front door's lock was twisted. Growing frantic, he snatched up the cat – who was fast asleep on his couch – and it instantly flailed, making loud, enraged noises, and then sunk its claws into Ichigo's arm. Ichigo hissed, but did not let go. Instead, he allowed Neko-san to cling to him as Orihime righted herself. She squealed when Ichigo stooped over, wrapping his free arm around her waist, and threw Orihime over his shoulder. Her tiny hands dug into his back as she wiggled.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun, what're you—"

The door opened and footsteps rang through the home. Ichigo jerked upward and took a dive towards the staircase. Karin was the first to round the corner and perked when she saw Ichigo hurrying up the stairs, "Ichi-nii…" She trailed off when she spotted the wave of long, auburn hair vanishing with him. "Eh?" There was a thud and the slam of Ichigo's door.

"Karin-chan, where's Onii-chan? Onii-chan! Did you eat?" She called up towards the steps. There was no reply, but a couple of curses and bumps from above. Curiously, the twin glanced over her shoulder, "Oh. He did the laundry."

Karin crooked a brow, "That's weird."

Isshin back-flipped into the home, shouting joyously, "WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"Why in the hell are you so loud?!" Karin shot back, lifting her foot in time so that it landed directly in the Old Goat's face.

**…**

**…**

Carefully, Ichigo placed Orihime in the middle of his room. She righted herself on her feet, peering up at him with large silver eyes, "Kurosaki-kun, why did you—"

"Shh!" He hushed her. He towered over her thoroughly. He waited until the ruckus downstairs quieted down before he glanced back down at her. Orihime blinked before flashing him a brilliant smile. Quickly, he flicked on the lights as she looked around his room with her wide gaze.

"This room…" she whispered, her lips parted in surprise, awe. She suddenly jolted, as though coming to a conclusion. Ichigo raised a brow, "smells like Kurosaki-kun!"

Heaving a sigh, Ichigo's face softened. She was adorable in her quirky ways. It was strange, almost, to have her here in his room. There was an air about her that Ichigo wished to learn more about, something that made his heart beat faster. A part of him knew she wouldn't be here forever – Urahara would come and those _damn psychos_ would be angry. He sighed softly – like it mattered to him. As long as she was safe, as long as she was there, he didn't think anything would be wrong in his already fucked-up world. Between the lies and the erased memories, Ichigo could actually find something – or someone – to hold onto, keep him grounded with bright smiles and brighter eyes. It made him strangely lighter that she was here, that she ran to him. But he guessed he was used to strange.

Long, red-gold hair fell down her back as she continued to glance around, gaze lingering on the bed, his old pair of junior high school shoes, old assignments, and finally onto the bookcase. She seemed to staring at that longer than the other distractions.

"Wanna look?" He asked.

She gasped sharply, whirling around to face him, "R-Really?" He watched with clear bemusement as she reached for his books, most of Shakespeare and manga and comic books, along with other textbooks and novels he hadn't touched in years. She seemed fascinated with all of them, quickly grabbing a large book from the shelf and many others. Before he knew it, her arms were full and she was quick to spread them out on the floor, staring at the stack in almost wonderment.

_She likes to read_, he thought with clear surprise.

He guessed he could see that. After all, Kisuke had said something about her always yearning to learn something new, whether it was from this era or in the early B.C. He watched as she picked up her first book, a comic book, shounen at that – complete horror and guts and blood and action at every turn of the page. He didn't say anything as she pried it open and began to read. Of course, he had no idea if she'd the rest of the series, because he was sure he only had a few, but she seemed enraptured with it almost instantly. Ichigo took a seat in his desk chair, swirling it around so he was facing her.

As much as he wanted to ask her questions, ask her what she was, how she came to be, what was wrong with him, his family, his mother, _everything_, he held himself back and watched her delicate, small hands flip through another page.

"Orihime,"

She did not respond to her name.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Orihime."

She turned another page.

"Hime."

She jerked and turned to see him watching her with his amber eyes. A strange, pink hue covered her cheeks before she smiled brightly, prettily, "Y-Yes?"

The tips of his ears started to burn as he stared at her a second too long. Quickly, he dug into his school bag and yanked out one bar of chocolate, "Here," he tossed it to her and turned his chair so she couldn't see the heat splaying across his cheeks.

He did not see it, but he could _feel_ her brighten up, "Thank you!"

His face burned even more, "Yeah." When he unloaded his back, trying to focus on his studies, he could literally _feel_ her – every swish of her hair, every flip of the book, and the large eyes. The cat was beside her side, one paw on her thigh, and licking at the other one, but not before cutting glares at Ichigo. He wondered if he should be so aware of her presence, but simply answered the question on his own. Why shouldn't he with her overwhelming presence? It was _impossible_ not to notice her in a room.

Beginning his studies, he worked on the Math first and then resumed on his way to English. It was getting easier as the weeks passed.

"Oh no~!"

Ichigo jumped, eyes growing wide, "The hell?!" He turned in his chair and watched as Orihime's eyes grew on her pretty face, "Orihi—"

"He killed Kyoko and now the world will slowly plunder downwards! That evil miko tried to tell you, but you did not listen and now the little blue men with the red bean paste fairies are going to come and take your body away~ and I tried to help, tried to grab the giant laser in time, but nothing works for poor Kyoko-tan!" She gibbered on, a fist pumping into the air excitedly. Ichigo crooked up his brows.

"Um, Orihime?"

She blinked and her eyes focused onto him. She blinded him with a dazzling smile, "Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

Instead of answering, he huffed, the usual scowl coming across his face. "Are you sure it's alright? It might give you nightmares."

She blinked again, "No, no, no! I'm fine! Honest!"

His scowl deepened, but he did not protest, "Yeah…" Turning back in his seat, he resumed on his work. Carefully, he filled in the lines and when it came to the harder words, he was sure to translate it through his dictionary and notes.

"Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder almost automatically.

"Huh?"

Ichigo watched as a _soft_ look passed over her face again. It was gentle, just a subtle change of her eyes, but still _there_. It was vaguely sad, but spoke volumes to him. His scowl deepened and his hands balled, clenching the pencil tight in one hand.

"I'm…" she started softly, "I'm really happy to see you again."

His eyes narrowed, the amber gaze intensified with his thick lashes, "Good."

"It seems that," her eyes softened again, "you have gotten too far for me to reach."

He grimaced. That statement bothered him more than he would've liked. And the _look_ she was giving him made his heart thud wetly and loudly against his chest. The manga was limp in her hands now, her attention drawn towards him, towards his gaze. As he peered at her, she smiled brightly.

_—"I made her for one reason and one reason only."—_

He opened his mouth to argue with her weird statement—_I'm right here. You don't have to reach_—but the next second he heard the loud stomping of feet and the lack of silence in the house.

"Shit!"

Orihime blinked curiously.

"ICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO~!"

Quickly, Ichigo stood in his chair as the door sprang open and a large figured launched into the room. Ichigo wasted no time, hurtling from the chair and delivered a swift, brutal roundhouse to his father's jaw. The older Kurosaki grunted in pain as Ichigo moved again and landed another jab, this time in the kidney. Isshin flew from the room and crashed into the opposite wall in the hallway, creating a clear indention of his body. He groaned and Ichigo managed to yell, "STAY OUT!" before he slammed the door. Too bad he didn't have a lock on the damn thing.

Underneath the overpowering anger and frustration, he remembered Orihime.

_Damn_.

He turned around, almost reluctantly, "Hey, sorry about th—"

He blinked.

The cat rolled its yellow eyes.

Orihime lied on his wooden floor, her hands tucked under her face, and her hair swept around her back, shoulders, and pooling around her on the floor like a waterfall of auburn. She appeared small, smaller than usual, her slim shoulders, slender body, and the heavy mane cascaded around her. It made something in his stomach light up, fierce and alive. She looked like a fallen angel, so lovely and fragile that he could not stand it.

His eyes narrowed, heavy lashes over a fiery, amber gaze.

_"It seems that you've gotten too far for me to reach." _

Why did that bother him so much? With his hand, right now, he could reach out and touch her – her hair, cheeks, _anything_. Instead, he crunched in hands in tight fists.

Silently, the cat watched him.

_I'm right here._

He slowly picked up a red-orange lock of hair.

_Orihime._

**…**

**…**

Casually, familiarly, she kicked the door behind her.

"Sorry, guys," she called, running a hand through her dark, spikes, "I was practicing at the dojo. I didn't notice how late it was."

Silence.

The black-haired grimaced shortly, but shook her head. The air was thick was something, something she could not place her finger on, but she ignored it, throwing down her heavy bag and allowing the warmth of the heater to comfort her.

"I'm starving," she said more to herself as she walked towards the kitchen, down the long hallway. Pushing the door out of the way to reveal the kitchen, she breathed in deeply, and was slightly surprised to not see or smell any food. Her frown deepened, "Mom?"

There was no reply.

Licking her lips nervously, Tatsuki opened the fridge and pulled out a soda can, finger prepared to snap it open as she walked around the wall and towards the living room.

She paused.

Her heart came to a _stop_.

"T…Takara…?"

The can dropped, dark bubbles fizzing on the ground.

Her younger sister in question squealed against the bonds holding her to the wall. Her sundress had been torn, her dark hair a mess, and her brown eyes held complete, absolute terror that chilled Tatsuki down to her bones. Ignoring the multiple guards in her home, Tatsuki lunged for her struggling sister, only for the butt of a gun to ram into her stomach.

Saliva surged from her mouth and her eyes bugged. Somehow, her legs gave out, and she sunk to the ground, to her knees.

"Ah, ah~" A voice teased and long, thin finger lifted her chin, forcing her to stare in the slit sapphire orbs. "Don't pass out on us, sweetheart."

"W…Who…?" She managed to whisper, spit through her clenched teeth.

Gin's smile widened even further, if that was possible, "I have'a job fer ya, Arisawa Tatsuki."

She did not reply and she watched in complete horror as a gun was aimed towards Takara's head, right at the temple.

_Anything,_ her mind thought vehemently. _Anything at all!_

Gin's eyes twinkled, as though he could read minds, "It's regardin' Kurosaki Hichigo. I need a li'l favor."

**…**

**…**

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KEEP ME OUT?!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOOOOO~!"

_Fuck. _

There was the sharp sound of the door bursting open, slamming against the wall, and Ichigo was up the next second. Quickly, he tackled his father and they flew, together from the room. Yuzu squealed as she came from her room, her brother and father wrestling on the ground. Karin casually side-stepped as they barreled down the steps and curses flew from Ichigo's mouth.

"I'm gonna murder you, Old Man!" He roared and his fist landed in Isshin's face. The elder was quick to retaliate with his own attack, sliding his leg underneath Ichigo's feet, stumbling the orange-haired. Isshin's arms slid around Ichigo's throat and arm, fully putting him in a sleep-hold. Ichigo growled like a wild animal and managed to throw his father off and the man landed a few feet away, head bursting through the wall by the dining table.

Ichigo shook an irate fist at him, "What the hell is your problem, bastard?!"

Isshin yanked his head from the wall, glaring right back at his son, dry wall and paint stuck in his hair, "I'm preparing you for the outside world, Ichigo! Always be on your feet, destroy anyone in your path, and meet the woman of your DREAMS!"

The twenty-third best scorer in his entire grade glowered at his father, "I'm gonna murder you one of these days!"

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu reprimanded sharply as she climbed down the stairs, prepared to make breakfast for her boisterous family.

"Such harsh words to your own father!" Isshin complained. Suddenly, his expression changed severely. Eyes catching fire with righteous indignation, the oldest Kurosaki shook his fist right back at his son, hollering, "For saying such words in my lovely home, you deserve PUNISHMENT!" He declared in a harsh, deep tone, "I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH ACTS TO GO UNPUNISHED!"

Ichigo felt numerous veins throb, "BRING IT ON!" Before Isshin could even think of attacking, Ichigo's fist struck forward and imprinted into his face. Isshin flew back and Yuzu cried out as he landed right back in the wall where Ichigo proclaimed he belonged.

Before anyone could protest, Ichigo was back upstairs, in his room, and slammed the door shut.

Yuzu sniffled, "Onii-chan is so mean…"

"So loud in the morning," Karin grumbled dryly as the Old Goat continued to whimper and whine.

**…**

**…**

"Ooooh~ Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun, look, _look_!"

Hands tucked deep in pockets, Ichigo glanced over towards what she was pointing at. It was another building, but much taller than the others. Subtly, he glanced down at her. Her cheeks and tiny nose were flushed from the cool weather, but she was smiling. It had been hard to maneuver around this morning, but he hadn't mind. First, there was the problem of finding her something to wear. Her skirt did not offer any form of warmth, but he'd draped his second, heavy coat over her and she didn't seem to mind. His gloves were a little too big for her hands and the earmuffs on her head made her appear smaller, but again, she was fine with it all.

His body was still tense from sleeping on the floor the night before and giving her the bed, but he did not care. As long as she was comfortable and fine, then all was well. He knew at some point, as Neko-san had said, that he would have to bring her back to S.S. and wait for another time to speak with her again, but he tried not to think too hard about it. The cat had vanished somewhere, some place, but Ichigo hadn't paid much attention to it. It hadn't been hard either to sneak the two past his family, for Yuzu had been in the kitchen with his father and Karin was watching television.

As Ichigo and Orihime walked further in town, Ichigo began to feel the familiar warmth he felt when she was around. She played with the buttons on his jacket, got distracted easily, and moved too much for him to keep up, but he could not remember a time when he'd been this _happy_. Discreetly, he peered at her from beneath his lashes, and watched as her mouth parted, her eyes growing brighter as she looked upwards.

He prepared for the familiar words.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun, look!"

He did.

She was pointing her little finger up towards the sky, so he followed her line of sight and was slightly surprised to see the first snowflake fall to the ground below. She was excited about it, her mouth falling open and her eyes becoming even larger as her cheeks burned red.

"What?" He snorted vaguely, a smirk tugging on his lips, "You've never seen snow before?"

She looked over at him and mulled it over, "Un! Once."

He crooked a brow, "Once?"

Again, that _soft_ look flashed across her face before she smothered it. "Yes," she murmured, her breath coming out in a little cloud of smoke, "Just _once_."

Ichigo felt his heartbeat speed up as he watched her, "You don't leave that place, do you?"

"I don't very well remember the last time I did," she said and then tilted her head to the side, "Is that bad?"

His eyes narrowed. He did not want to say yes, but he didn't like the way they kept her cooped up in there, with all those strange people too. She was special, so he could see why they hid her, but what about the rules of that place, about the "villians", and the tubes that had some point put her inside. Vaguely, he wondered how she could stand it – being so different, so lost, and searching for bit by bit.

When a finger poked the crumbled space between his eyebrows, he blinked, breaking from his thoughts. Orihime dropped her hand back to her side, frowning curiously, "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Gah. I'm fine." When she continued to peer up at him, he tried to force a small smile, "You wanted to go see if the comic store had the next edition, right?"

Orihime's face brightened, revealing the sun, "Un!"

His smile became a little less forced, "Then let's—"

"Ichigo,"

Said teenager turned at the familiar voice. His face lifted slightly, a corner of his mouth hitching up.

The dojo champion stood just a foot away, a dark brown coat on her slim form, and a red scarf around her neck. Ichigo raised a hand, "Tatsuki. Yo."

The girl nodded vaguely before her dark eyes switched over to Orihime, who was shying backwards. Ichigo felt her small hands grip the sleeve of his jacket, tugging on it gently, "Kurosaki-kun…"

His eyes softened, "Don't worry. She's a friend, Orihime."

Tatsuki's eyes tightened a fraction at the name, but she held it _together_.

Gently taking Orihime's arm, he pulled her forward, and in front of him, "Tatsuki, this is Orihime." The bright-haired girl smiled at her before bowing respectively.

"Hello, Tatsuki-san," Orihime rose and Tatsuki merely stared down at her. Before either could stop her, Orihime launched forward, and threw her arms around Tatsuki. Ichigo blinked in surprise and Tatsuki practically toppled over. Righting herself, she stared down at the redhead in bewilderment.

"Looks like she likes you," Ichigo said.

Orihime beamed, the flush deepening in her cheeks, "Un. I…It's nice to meet someone new."

Ichigo averted his gaze up to Tatsuki. His eyes narrowed. She had a strange look on her face. She was staring down at Orihime with an unreadable expression, her eyes flat from emotion, and her lips in a firm line. A strange sensation rolled up Ichigo's spine, but he quickly smothered it.

"Where are you going?" He asked, hoping to fill the silence.

Tatsuki glanced up at him and then away, "I'm…not sure. What about you?" Orihime detangled herself from the senior, glancing between the two curiously.

"Comic book store. I'll explain a couple things on the way," Ichigo assumed she was curious about Orihime and he could understand that. As they walked, he guessed he could come up with a good lie. He kept a tight grip on Orihime's wrist as they treaded to the train station. It was a quick walk, and Tatsuki seemed to be in a hurry. When they boarded the train, Orihime glanced around in awe, obviously unfamiliar with the change of scenery.

Ichigo found her a seat next to the exit, and was quick to tell her to stay seated. She would wander away if he didn't stick close. There was a handful of people around them, surprisingly thick and warm in the train. As it began to move, Ichigo turned towards Tatsuki, prepared to tell her his rehearsed line, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Tatsuki-san?" Orihime cocked her head to the side at him, tugging at his sleeve. He shrugged in reply. It seemed as though his heart was content with her by his side.

"She must've gotten lost in the crowd," Swiftly, he pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open as the train zoomed down the rails. As he found Tatsuki's number in the long list, he was surprised when the train suddenly jerked to a stop. It slowed quickly and Ichigo grabbed onto Orihime's hand to keep her balanced. He was sure this wasn't a stop and even the people in the second train station seemed confused, glancing at their watches as the train paused in front of them.

And then Orihime gasped, "Kurosaki-kun…!"

Ichigo did not need to know the problem. He could already see it. One moment, it was only three people outside the train, and then, suddenly, there was a long line of soldiers. Ichigo could identify the uniforms as the others from a few nights ago, the people who'd attacked him and Orihime.

Orihime cowered, her eyes growing wide. Ichigo's body was faster than his mind. He shoved her and she squeaked as she landed on the ground, clear of the view of the windows. People were already moving around, confused and interested.

"…going on…"

"…a drill…"

"…the army…"

"…gonna be late…"

_"Kurosaki-kun!" _

The doors slid open in front of him and Ichigo took a quick step back, grinding his teeth together as the wind blew fiercely into the cell. He could've ran, pushed past people, grab up Orihime, and hurry out, but before he could even find the right mind to do it, a hand pressed flat against his back and shoved him forward with surprising strength.

He gasped, stumbling from the train.

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_ He could not see her, but Orihime was becoming frantic.

He managed to whirl around as he caught himself and stared into the hard eyes of his longtime friend, Arisawa Tatsuki, who still held her palm out, the palm that had pushed him to his fate.

The next second happened so fast, if he'd blinked, he would've missed it. The doors slid shut and there was an announcement over the speakers that Ichigo couldn't hear. Her mouth moved, mouthing two words.

And then the train started again.

His brain, somehow, processed the words, _"I'm sorry."_

He managed to get a glance at Orihime – she was up again, and her hands pressed against the glass, her expression much more than he could handle.

_"Kurosaki-kun!" _

The cold breeze knocked into him and his brain frantically grasped at the straws, trying to decipher what the hell just happened.

"Ara, ara~" the voice was somehow familiar, playful and hard at the same time. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and froze when he saw the silver hair, the slits of eyes, and the wide smile of a snake. "Ya sure have grown, Hichigo, my boy."

"…!" Ichigo did not move, but his heart was thudding away.

"Try not ta fight us, Hichigo-kun," the man continued teasingly, "I don't want'cha ta get hurt."

On cue, the guns clicked and aimed onto him, tiny dots on his forehead, temple, heart, stomach, both arms, and legs.

Gin lazily regarded Ichigo with a meaningful gaze, "Yer comin' wit us."

From afar, the black feline narrowed its golden eyes into slits.

"This is going to be a problem,"

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. I was trying to finish this before I began on Hidden Screams again, which should be finish in the next couple of days. Somehow, I wish I could've changed a couple things about this chapter, but there was nothing I could gather up into my brain to make into a clear story. I'm still trying to remind myself not to reveal everything, keep the attraction obvious between Ichihime, and try to give enough action. **

**Next chapter will be epic, though. I can assure you that. Anyway, I should probably start on my other stories. Happy Halloween and Happy Birthday to me, which is on Thursday, November 1st. Scorpios forever~!" **

**I wanted to know what you think. Please review. It makes my stomach tumble around.**


	7. blank

**…**

**…**

Ishida's eyebrow twitched.

Nemu blinked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ishida prompted bluntly, continuing to gaze at the dark-skinned woman standing in front of the two.

She rolled her yellow eyes, "No. I am not. Yoru-chan just contacted me with the information."

"Shall I retrieve the coordinates for Inoue Orihime?" Nemu asked robotically, quietly.

Ishida kneaded his temples, "I _knew_ he was bad news."

Yoruichi sighed, sliding on her jacket, "We need to hurry. No doubt they'll go after Orihime, too."

Nemu bowed, "Yes, Yoruichi-sama."

Nudging his glasses up his nose, Ishida nodded solemnly, "Right."

**…**

**…**

Shunsui sighed heavily, glancing towards Jushiro, who sat just a few feet away from him. tipping his hat, the brunette crooked a brow at his white-haired comrade who stared out the window, watching the world.

"What's wrong?" He asked, raising his brow even further up his forehead. "Headache?"

Black brows merged together into an uncharacteristic 'V', "You could say that."

Frowning now, Shunsui placed down his cup of sake on the table, "You can feel somethin' coming, can't you?"

"It's getting closer," he replied, his lips in a firm line. Taking in a deep breath, he glanced at the man across from him, "Where's Orihime?"

Just then, the door slid open. Shunsui was surprised to see Nanao without a harsh look on her face. Instead, she appeared tired and upset, cradling her clipboard to her chest, "We have to hurry."

Behind her stood Urahara, the black cat in his arms. He did not say anything, but patted down the feline's fur, his face hidden by the rim of his hat.

"Urahara-san," Shunsui started.

"Sound the alarm, would you, Jushiro-kun?" Urahara's voice was low.

Jushiro nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Ise-san is right," he continued, "We should hurry."

**…**

**…**

_Kurosaki-kun._

"Is she alright?"

_Kurosaki-kun._

"What was that just now?"

_Kurosaki-kun._

"Should we contact the police?"

_Kurosaki-kun._

"Nah. The train is moving. It was probably just a drill."

_Kurosaki-kun…_

"But what about her?"

Suddenly, the train made a loud creaking noise and then raptured, jerking against the rails. A baby shrieked and a couple people were quick to grab onto something or someone. There were a few yells of protest, surprise, and questions afterwards.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What're they doing up there?"

"Is everyone okay?"

"This train is gonna be late."

"Maybe it's just a drill…"

And then her eyes snapped open.

_"Get down!"_

The sound of shattering glass reached Orihime's ears as she pressed herself on the dirty ground. There were screams and the train jerked, causing everyone in the small cab to thrust forwards, bumping into each other.

Orihime managed to get to her knees, taking a hold of a seat. The train went faster, and Orihime nearly panicked when she heard the firing of guns. Bullets sailed through the windows, breaking through the glass, sending the others into chaos. Orihime was on her feet, her knees weak, and she saw through the back door, the broken glass, the two soldiers racing after the train on their motorcycles.

Her eyes widened.

"There she is!" One crowed and aimed his large gun.

Orihime scrambled backwards, knocking into someone else. She landed on her back just as the bullet burst through the glass and nearly killed her.

"Get off, dammit!"

Orihime glanced backwards to see Tatsuki. There were tears on her face and she was clawing desperately at the ground. Their eyes met and locked. Orihime wasn't sure if it was a second or an hour before Tatsuki broke it, hurrying to her feet.

"W-Wait, Tatsuki-san…!" She vanished into the crowd, but not before throwing Orihime a forlorn glance over her shoulder. "Tatsuki-san, Tatsuki-san!" There was another round of bullets.

Orihime licked her lips nervously and her eyes flickered.

**_"Tsubaki."_**

There was a flash of golden light and _something_ left her pins. It skyrocketed up towards the ceiling of the train, formed a perfect rectangle, and the roof blew off, smoke and sparks of light flashing.

There was the sound of shrieks and then a sound closer to her. One soldier had jumped onto the back of the train and was already reaching towards her. Orihime dropped to her knees, gasping for air as the world seemed to collapse around her.

_Kurosaki-kun, where—_

Without warning, there was a strong, unnatural breeze. All eyes shot up. Orihime's fear began to melt away when she spotted the helicopter above the train. The ladder hung downward and Ikkaku grinned widely at her, hanging from the bottom.

"Need'a lift, Orihime-nee?"

**…**

**…**

_Bastards._

He flexed his shoulder. It felt like it was on fire.

_Fucking bastards._

He glanced towards the camera in the corner of the room that moved every time he did.

_I'm gonna kill them. Every last one, dammit._

"Tired already, Hichigo-kun?" Came from the speaker in the camera. Ichigo's teeth grinded together.

"Fuck you!" He snarled. But his body did something better. Before he knew it, his back rebounded from the wall, raised off the ground, scaled the wall, and his foot knocked the camera to the ground. Growling, he smashed it beneath his feet. It made a faint buzzing noise and bits of electricity jerked around before it fell silent. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards into a smirk.

"Don' get so cocky, Hichigo-kun."

Ichigo growled under his breath as his head shot up and found another camera there, the same as the last.

_Fucking bastards, _he repeated venomously.

The voice faded away, but the camera continued to zero onto him. With that, Ichigo sat down. The room was a snowy white, the walls and the floors, and even the door that only opened from the outside. He had been dragged here only three hours ago, but it felt like fucking eternity to him. The memory flashes were worst here – they backpedalled from his mother's death to the dark, cool brown eyes of a man. He scowled at nothing in particular, his thoughts flickering from snowy days to rain pelting his window.

"Orihime…"

She had been pressed against the glass, her eyes wide with horror, her small hands clinging to the window.

_"It seems that you have gotten too far for me to reach."_

His fists balled, causing his attention to revert back to his wrists, which were handcuffed together. He tugged at them, his scowl deepening when he felt the slight pain. "Damn…"

And Tatsuki.

His body tensed. What the hell was that? She'd shoved him from the train, caused him to meet his demise, and whispered, _"I'm sorry."_ What kind of bullshit was that? He'd known Tatsuki since he was in diapers, and they'd always been close. Hell, she was his first kiss when he was eleven and they both decided _never_ to do that again. She was a sister to him and she knew almost everything about him – _almost_. Did that mean she worked for the "bad guys"?

_Tatsuki isn't like that…_

_…is she?_

He shouldn't be second guessing it, but he was. After all, his whole life seemed to be a lie, memories kept popping up, and now he didn't know up from down. He decided right then and there that he needed to check everyone, everything, before he felt safe again.

Just then, the door slid open.

Ichigo's body tensed up, the muscles bunching aggressively. He raised his chin, and his dark eyes found the three men at the door. They were all dressed in white suits, yellow gloves, and large gas masks over their heads, tubes running out of the nose and into the suit. Ichigo's fists balled.

"The hell do you want?" He sneered at them.

Dark eyes narrowed behind the mask, "Careful there, boy."

"Yes," one agreed, "We don't want to hurt you."

"Speak for yourself," another snorted, holding up the large syringe that held peculiar, clear liquid. "If you do anything shady, this," he squirted a bit out for emphasis, "will have you in spasms in less than a second. Got it?"

In response, Ichigo averted his gaze and glared at the wall. The men smirked. Before Ichigo knew it, he was grabbed under the arms and heaved to his feet. He grunted, but did not shake them off. They shoved him forward, each carrying weird guns. Outside of the room, it was like a prison. There were at least thirteen floors in the building and caged rooms. He could hear loud shouts somewhere within the large place and the stairs went around and down the large area.

As they climbed down the steps, Ichigo was keen in taking in his surroundings. There were no exits from what he could tell, but one. When they paused in front of the clear doors, one guard butted him in his spine with his gun. Ichigo was shoved forward and he stumbled through the doors. Ichigo could finally see that the doors weren't what he thought it was. It was a tube, an elevator.

And then the doors slid closed behind him. Ichigo whirled around and the guards smirked, one even waving as the elevator lurched and then _dinged_. Ichigo's heart jolted as the tube suddenly darkened, the light dimming, and then it lurched backwards. It went at astonishing speeds, over rooms, over people in the buildings. Ichigo was still, sweat dripping onto his body as he traveled over the one building and into the next. When the tube finally slowed, it lurched again, the lights flickering back on, and the tube jerked to a stop. He breathed in deeply – he hadn't realized he had stopped breathing. The doors in front of him slipped open and again, guards ready for him.

This building was different than the last. This one was all white. The floors, the walls, even the electronic doors that opened and closed for him. It was a fancy, modern design, quite large, and as they crossed a white, sleek bridge, Ichigo could see the large fountain down below. They continued down a hall, the guards sneaking him looks, and then, they grabbed his arms again and shoved him forward.

"H-Hey!" The glass doors slid open for him and he stumbled inside, only for the doors to slide close and click, locking. "Dammit…"

"Hi!"

Ichigo jerked in surprise and whirled around. There was a girl, maybe a bit younger than him, with bright amber eyes. She was smiling kindly, her gaze continuing to peer at him. She was petite and reminded him a bit of Rukia with her deep black hair that fell down her shoulders and back. Ichigo simply stared back at her.

She tilted her head to the side, "Mou~ don't you remember your manners, Hichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes tightened, "My name is not Hichigo."

"Are you sure?" She asked with another large smile. Ichigo tensed. That simple question was enough for him to glare at her. What was with everyone and questioning who the hell he was? He did not reply to her and she giggled, "It's okay. You'll understand in just a short while."

He averted his gaze. She was creeping him the hell out. This way, he could analyze the room – find an exit. The clear doors behind him were locked, so that was out of the question. But there were wide, clear windows on the far wall, and they seemed to tease him as the pink drapes billowed out from the wind. The room, as he'd scrutinized earlier, was modernized. The walls and floors were all white as a cloud, but the two couches pressed against the walls were a striking orange. There was a glass table in the middle of them, along with a few magazines and coasters. There was an exotic plant against the wall and a large spinning fan on the ceiling. The girl was sitting on one of the couches, her legs crossed. She was wearing a soft pink dress and flats, her fair skin exposed to the cool air.

"There's no use trying to escape, Hichigo." She cut into his thoughts with her cheerful voice, "The building is very…guarded," Her eyes twinkled a bit.

He tightened his hands into fists, "I noticed."

She simply nodded in reply before her eyes flickered behind him, "Ah! Gin!"

Ichigo tensed again at the name. He did not move as the girl hopped up and beamed brightly. The doors slid open and closed and he could hear the lock slide into place again. There was whispers of steps and he felt a feather-like presence pass by him before he was able to see the man. Just staring at him made Ichigo's blood boil. Ichimaru Gin was dressed in a pristine white suit, crimson blood tie, and nice shoes. As he took a seat on the opposite couch of the strange girl, he smiled widely at Ichigo, patting the space beside him.

"So nice ta see ya again, Hichigo-kun," he sang lightly, playfully. "Ya look stressed. Sit, sit!"

"Fuck no," the orange-haired grounded out, glowering at the man, "Lemme out of this damn place!"

Gin pouted and the girl's eyes darkened, "Now, why would we do that, Hichigo-kun? After all, ya belong wit us."

Ichigo scowled, "I've already heard that line."

The girl began to grow anxious, "What is he talking about, Gin?" She asked, stepping closer to the silver-haired, "Hichigo is…" She glanced at the teenager worriedly.

"Don't worry," Gin said, patting her shoulder comfortingly before throwing Ichigo a smirk, "He's jus' confused, is all. Ain't that right, Hichigo-kun?" His smirk widened and Ichigo felt a shiver convulse up his spine, "After all, da Soul Society did take his memories away, ne?"

Ichigo felt like he'd been swallowed up by a hole.

**…**

**…**

"P-Please!"

"No, Orihime. You heard Urahara's orders. You can't come." Renji said blatantly, crossing his arms over his chest, "We aren't supposed to disobey orders."

Momo finished loading the truck with the weapons and glared at the redhead over her shoulder, "Since when do you obey orders, shithead?"

He nearly snarled at her, "Shaddup!" He returned his attention back to Orihime, "The point is, Urahara wants you to stay here. We'll save the stupid strawberry and you should just—"

_"No!"_

Momo and Renji jumped in place at the sound of her voice. It was higher than usual and didn't hold its usual mirth, giggles, or innocence. When she raised her head, they were shocked to see the tears there, her lower lip trembling, and she stared up at the two desperately.

"K-Kurosaki-kun needs me…" She breathed, "And if I-I'm not there…If I'm not there…"

"Orihime," Momo placed a hand on the girl's shaking shoulder. She wanted to look her in the eyes, but the silver orbs were shimmering and filling up again, "Let us handle this, alright? You know how dangerous Aizen is, especially with the guards. It'll be hard for us to keep track of you and protect you if you come. And it'd be even worse if you were captured."

Orihime bit her bottom lip, "B-B-But—"

"No, Orihime," Urahara's voice drifted through their eyes. They all glanced up to see their leader there, standing on the high platform, leaning over the safety yellow rail to stare down at them underneath the brim of his hat, "You're staying."

"Papa—" She began to protest, but he swiftly cut her off.

"No arguments," he dismissed her, "Renji, Momo, be ready in ten minutes." And he turned away, vanishing from their views.

"Yes, sir," the two said in unison. As Momo started the large vehicle, Renji peered over his shoulder to look at Orihime. She had lowered her head, her shoulders were hunched inwards, and she was clenching her teeth together. She balled her hands against her chest, as if to hold something in that she desperately wished to release.

"Sorry, Orihime," he murmured before he climbed in with Momo and she was quick to peel out of the large garage, leaving tire prints after her.

**…**

**…**

_After all, da Soul Society did take his memories away, ne?_

_Soul Society…_

_Take his memories…_

_—"Ichigo, won't you do something for me?"—_

"You're fucking lying," Ichigo hissed between his clenched teeth. Curiously, the girl and Gin glanced up at him. He took two large steps backwards, glowering at the two harshly, "You're fucking lying, dammit!"

"What're you talking about, Hichigo?" the black-haired girl appeared upset, "Gin, what is he saying? Why does he think we're lying?"

"Now, now," Gin said, "Why don' we all jus calm down?" He glanced over at Ichigo, who's pressure was darkening immensely, "Hichigo-kun, hear me out, would'ya?"

"Fuck you," Ichigo spat venomously, "I know what you bastards do! I know what the hell you did to me!"

Gin crooked a brow, "What _we_ did ta ya?"

"Don't try to fucking trick me, you fox-faced bastard. Urahara told me—"

"Urahara?" The girl repeated, her voice higher than usual, "Urahara Kisuke? Hichigo, why would you listen to the man who ruined your life?!"

Ichigo's head was beginning to pound, "The hell are you talking about?"

"The Soul Society," She paused, taking in a deep breath, "The Soul Society are the ones who brainwashed you, Hichigo." She took a step closer to him and he couldn't bring himself to move back, "You can't honestly believe we would do anything to hurt you…" She reached out to touch him, his shoulder, and he flinched away from her. She dropped her arm back to her side, appearing affronted, "They did it again, didn't they? They _programmed_ you and now—"

"Senna-chan," Gin crooned, "That's enough." Senna threw him an anxious, heated look over her shoulder and Gin smirked again, pointing one slender finger down to Ichigo's hands. She followed his direction and took a wise step back.

Ichigo was almost ready to burst. The black-crimson power leaking around his hands intensified and the handcuffs around his wrist had evaporated. He raised his head, his eyes flashing a fine amber. "Don't lie to me. It pisses me off." His voice was dark, low and deadly.

She swallowed and clenched her jaw, "Why would I be lying to you? Hichigo, don't you remember me?" She asked, almost desperately. When he gave no reply, she balled her fists together, placing them on her chest, "Senna. I'm Senna! We know each other! You know me and we were…" She reached for his hand and Ichigo retracted it, glaring at her. She did not stop and took a rough hold of his fingers. With a hard look on her face, she said, "We were _made_ to be together."

With that, a burst of light issued. There was a swift wind and an orange glow was beginning to erupt from their joined hands. Senna's eyes glowed even more than before, her lips pressed in a firm line, as the wind grew fiercer. Ichigo felt like the power was drained from his body – his legs quaking, his eyesight blurry, and his hands shook as the black-red power poured from his fingertips and seeped towards hers. He was sure it wasn't right, it did not feel like Orihime's – it wasn't soft, it wasn't bright, and it simply wasn't like the auburn haired girl that seemed to capture his tiny world.

"No!" Ichigo somehow got his mouth to work. He ripped his hand from Senna's, and instantly, the power screeched to a halt. The strange wind stopped and the orange glow dissipated. Senna gasped sharply as Ichigo reeled backwards, nearly tumbling into the glass door.

She reached towards him as he sank to the floor, "Hichigo—"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" He growled at her, and she jumped at his tone.

"What is wrong with you?" She cried, "Didn't you feel it? Didn't you feel what we can create?!"

"Now, now," began Gin again as he stepped in between them, "Settle down, kiddies. Hichigo-kun is still a li'l blurry, ain'tcha, Hichigo-kun?" Ichigo did not reply, but continued to glower up at him, "I'm sure da S.S. has been feedin' ya good info. We're da baddies, ne?"

Ichigo scowled.

"But dat's wrong, Hichigo-kun!" Gin insisted, "Yer Mama is da one who brought ya here." Ichigo stiffened at this, "She was on our side, ya see? An' when da S.S. went an' killed her, it put a war between us."

Ichigo's head lowered.

"We tried to save her, an' ya too, an' when dey took ya wit' dem, we tried ta help, but ya claimed ya didn't know us. Ya can only imagine how hurt Senna-chan was," he wrapped a sinewy arm around the girl's shoulders.

"You didn't even remember my name. Aizen-sama said you would come back to us one day and I wanted to visit you at school, see you every day, but then…" the girl whispered before her eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously, "But that girl…that…that _abomination_…that traitor stole you away!"

"Aw~ don' speak so badly o' Orihime-chan." Gin whined playfully.

"She deserves it!" Senna shot back, "After betraying Aizen-sama's trust like that! Running to those bastards at S.S. and stealing you away!" She gestured towards Ichigo. Slowly, she took another step towards him and Gin let his arm fall off her shoulders, "I-I missed you so much…I waited for so long, Hichigo." She sank down in front of him, and gently touched his hand, "Hichigo…d-don't leave again. Don't leave me anymore. Masaki-sama wanted us together, she said it herself and—"

"Get away from me," Ichigo muttered lowly.

Senna blinked. "Hichigo—"

_"That's not my fucking name!"_ With an unexpected burst of power, the dark red reiatsu shot up like a snake from his hand that she held. Senna cried out as her body was thrown backwards and her back slammed against the farthest wall. "My mother," he grounded out viciously, "_never_ fucking said that."

"Oh, my," Gin sighed softly. He looked over at Ichigo, regarding the teenager lazily, "So mean, Hichigo-kun~ Ya don' take bad news very well, do ya?" He smiled, "Sometimes it's better ta tell ya now, than ta smother it wit' lies, ne?"

"It's not a lie!" Ichigo roared at the man, "None of it was a lie! Urahara said—"

"An' ya believed 'im?" Gin tilted his head to the side curiously, "Shame. I bet he dangled Orihime-chan in yer face too."

_"Orihime isn't a fucking lie!"_

"Is that what ya think?"

"Fuck! Stop! She's not a fucking lie! I _know_ her—"

"Do ya?" Gin asked. Ichigo panted, silent. His eyes were lighting up, his fists clenched tightly, and his chest heaved in exertion and fury, "Do ya, Hichigo-kun?" Gin questioned again.

Slowly, Ichigo's fists went limp. With a peculiar nose erupting from his throat, he buried his hands into his hair, "She's not! _Fuck_! She's not!"

With that, the door slid open. Gin smiled pleasantly at the guards, "Take Hichigo-kun ta 'is room, would ya? I'm sure he wants to get tis all settled out."

The guards slid their hands under Ichigo's arms, hoisting him up. Ichigo glared violently at Gin, muscles bunched like a big cat, as if to pounce, "You bastard! You fucking bastard! She's not! She's fucking not!"

Senna simply watched as they carried him out.

_Seeds o' doubt are bloomin',_ Gin thought happily.

**…**

**…**

The next day was fucking hell.

Ichigo was hit with a tidal wave of memories, ranging from good and bad. One had been with his mother, watching her bake in the kitchen. The second had been standing in front of a computer, simply staring as his information was added by Yoruichi. The third had been holding a gun in his hand and aiming correctly at the target. And fucking so-on.

The last, though, had been the worse. He had been lying limp in the snow, the cold chilling him to the very bone, and watched, on the ground, as the redheaded, small girl was scooped up into strong, unfamiliar arms, and carried farther and farther away from him.

His head pounded. He tried to sleep in the white room, but each time he would wake sweating and panting, trembling as his mother had been murdered right before his eyes. Each time, a thought would go through his head, _I was not strong enough to protect her. _And if that was true, what was he born for? Made for? Why was he here? Why did his mother die and not him?

He couldn't shake off the feeling. It felt like the entire world had been flipped. First, with the S.S., he could actually see himself there, actually think of the people who would welcome him. But as he thought about it more and more, he couldn't let it go. What if it had all been a lie? What if Urahara was really the one who erased his memories, the one who betrayed him? Slaughtered his mother?

_Orihime_.

His fists balled.

Yes, her. If was Gin and Senna said was true, who was Orihime in all this? Did she pretend with him? Was all that they shared just a lie? Everything they'd been through? He could believe that somehow Urahara and the others defied him, but Orihime was another story. He could also understand that she could've easily tricked him with her beautiful looks, shining innocence, and gentle ways. Who wouldn't fall for that? But wouldn't that mean all those touches, all those shared moments, all those times he couldn't stop thinking about her, was a _lie_?

And he couldn't believe how much that hurt him.

The door opened. Without warning, he was heaved up and literally dragged from the room. Ichigo did not put up a fight. They had cuffed wrists and ankles with much stronger steel. He did not have to engery to conjure whatever the hell was in him up and simply follow the guard down the hallway. They stopped at a room, and the guard nudged his gun at him.

"Gin assigned you someone to help jog your memories. Go inside." When Ichigo did not move or acknowledge him, the man shoved him forward and slammed the door after him. Ichigo stumbled inside, blinking at the harsh lights. The room was small, about the size of his own room at home and there was a table in the middle of it. There was someone sitting there, the person's back to him, and pouring themselves a glass of water.

It wasn't until Ichigo reluctantly sat down he knew who it was.

"Y-Y-Yoruichi—"

A deadly glare of yellow eyes cut him off.

But he was honestly surprised. Even though her hair was a dark brown, he could still see her. She was wearing an unhealthy amount of makeup. She was also dressed in fine pearls, both on her ears and neck, and an expensive-looking dark suit. Glasses were perched on her nose and crimson lips were in a firm frown.

Just like that, Ichigo felt better. Even though his guard had come up and his thoughts were jumbled, he felt as though he _knew_ Yoruichi and he could trust her, if only a bit. As she slipped into character, Ichigo allowed himself to relax a bit in his chair.

"Hichigo, is it?" She crooked a dark brow. Hesitantly, Ichigo nodded. "Well, it seems you've caused a bit of a mess here. Aizen-san has summoned me to come and speak with you about a couple of things." Discreetly, she glanced at the camera in the corner of the room, "I hope you don't mind, but we're being _watched_." The way she said it made Ichigo's stomach churned.

"I-I don't," he muttered and cleared his throat.

She smiled brightly, "Perfect~! You don't mind if I ask you a couple of personal questions, do you, Hichigo-san?" She glanced over towards the left wall and Ichigo was able to see the earpiece at her ear, hidden by a thick bang.

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo answered vaguely, staring at her.

She held up a hand. Ichigo frowned. "Five." She said. She dropped a finger.

"Wha—"

"Four."

"Yoru—I mean—"

"Three." Another finger fell.

"What're you—"

"Two."

His eyebrows came together.

As the last digit went down, the camera in the room, crackled, causing Ichigo to glance at it, and then smoke began to rise from it. Almost immediately, Yoruichi let out a sigh. To Ichigo's surprise, she took the glasses off her face, crushed them in her palm, wiped the makeup from her face easily, and shed off the silky wig.

"That's a relief. I didn't know how long I could keep that up," She pressed a button on the earpiece, "Good job, Rukia." Returning her attention to Ichigo, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Ichigo stiffened. Could he answer that question? "Honestly," he murmured, "I feel like shit."

She smirked, "That's understandable. We're getting you out of here."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

_"Sometimes it's better ta tell ya now, than ta smother it wit' lies, ne?"_

He suddenly felt sick. Damn.

"Are you…" He asked as he watched her strip from the suit to reveal her black, stretch clothes underneath. He swallowed, "Are you really who you say you are?"

Yoruichi crooked a brow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He could feel the frustration and confusion oozing from his body, "Who are you? How do you know me? I want to know, dammit, so I can…" He trailed off, trembling under the weight of his emotions.

_—Blood under his shoes—_

_—Snow falling—_

_—"Mom!"—_

"Ichigo," the orange-haired jerked from his thoughts and looked up to see Yoruichi staring at him with an unreadable expression, "What did they tell you?"

His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He swallowed again, "I—"

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of a siren. Ichigo started in surprise and winced away from the sound. It blared stridently through the building, and the light above them turned cherry red. Cursing, Yoruichi pressed her finger to her earpiece again, "Rukia? Rukia!" When no answer came, she snarled, wrenching the plug from her ear. She smashed it underneath her fist. "The bastards hacked our systems! They're onto us!"

Ichigo merely watched her.

Bringing her wrist to her lips, she spoke into the strange watch, "Who set off the alarm?"

Renji's voice came through, _"We don't fuckin' know! Everyone's in their positions, but—W-What the hell?!"_

Yoruichi's fists clenched, "What? What is it?"

There was a loud explosion followed by shouts and screams. He could hear Momo giving orders and Renji was cursing. When it finally dampered down, Yoruichi was nearly pulling out her hair.

"What is it?!" She repeated apprehensively.

It was a long, tense moment before Renji replied, _"I-It was Orihime. She came. Somehow…she got through and—"_

Yoruichi's eyes bugged, _She's never disobeyed an order before! What the…_

Her thoughts were cut off as Ichigo suddenly stood from the table, sending the chair tumbling onto the ground with a sharp noise. the thick, pulsing energy escaped his hands and instantly, the cuffs broke and scorched into ashes. As he began to walk towards the door, she yelled out, "Ichigo, don't—"

The door burst open.

Guards rushed in, all screaming orders. Ichigo was quick, too quick if you asked Yoruichi. He ducked under the first's punch, and landed a blow in the other's chin. There was a shriek of shock as he shoved a gun from his face and shattered another's arm. Yoruichi watched as he pushed past the last two and exited the room.

"W-What the—" She growled, setting off after him, only for a dozen of guards to round the corner. They set their sights on her instantly. Yoruichi took a step back, glaring at them, "Dammit." She tore the necklace from her throat, causing the shiny pearls to scatter across the ground. She peeled the earrings off and threw them away as well, "You owe me for this, Hichigo," she muttered before they all lunged at her.

**…**

**…**

The auburn haired girl pressed her back against the cool wall and listened to siren wail through the air.

Balling her shaking fists determinedly, she bit into her bottom lip, _Kurosaki-kun, I'm coming._

**…**

**…**

**I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't too much, was it? It took me a couple of times to get through it, but I made it. I know most of you are hoping for an update on Hidden Screams, and I'm working on the last few pages, so look forward to it.**

**I know you all still have a lot of questions and they'll all be answered at some point.**

**Please leave a review. It makes me happy.**

**-Star**


End file.
